<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gold and White by Hwasbabie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704633">Gold and White</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hwasbabie/pseuds/Hwasbabie'>Hwasbabie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I knew in that moment we were perfect [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band), K-pop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Choi Jongho, Bottom Kang Yeosang, Closet Sex, Face-Fucking, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Forbidden Love, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Minor Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Minor Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Minor Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power bottom Kang Yeosang, Prince Kang Yeosang, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Servant Choi Jongho, Tags May Change, They both have their own issues here but it happens, Top Choi Jongho, Top Kang Yeosang, okay there is a LOT to unpack here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:15:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hwasbabie/pseuds/Hwasbabie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Master.”<br/>“You interrupted me Jongho. I believe you said and I quote “I’m here to serve you” well this is part of it isn’t it. Suck me off. I want to finish and have breakfast. Or do you want to defy your master? I can have you fired really really easily Jongho.”<br/>“Are you sure master?”<br/>“I wouldn’t have requested it multiple times if I wasn’t sure."<br/>“Yes master.” </p><p>-OR-</p><p>Jongho was a new servant at the Royal castle where Prince Yeosang is known to cause trouble. Jongho can never fly under the radar and he's a little too attractive for Prince Yeosang to ignore, especially when he walks in and bothers the prince on his first day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I knew in that moment we were perfect [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First off I want to say thank you for checking out my story. Second, I'm sorry this is a bit unedited, though I try my best. I hope you enjoy some smutty content with a bit of a plot, but I won't make you wait too long!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gold and white. Everything was gold and white. What else did Jongho expect when coming to be a servant for the royal family. The Kang’s had ruled for as long as anyone could remember and Jongho felt proud getting chosen to work for them. Jongho was an orphan who was about to age out and become homeless, but given the opportunity to try to become a servant he did. Luckily, the few tests were easy enough to pass and he was chosen to be a servant as soon as he turned 18. The only thing he got out of this was a bed, clothes, food, and a small pay monthly. This was more than enough for Jongho as his only other option was to be homeless and beg for money.<br/>
The royal family always needed new servants and Jongho felt lucky enough to be picked. Today was his first day. The boy had been given clothes to change into as soon as he stepped foot into the castle. Jongho loved the way the suit fit him and was amazed by how fancy it was. After a walk through the castle he met with the head of the staff. Jongho wouldn’t meet the king and queen; they couldn’t just meet the new servants every time a new one was hired. He however was assigned to the right wing of the house. This wing contained the prince. He was warned to just stay out of his way and never to look him in the eye. The prince was known to be cold and demanding. The staff head, Seonghwa, pulled him aside.<br/>
“Jongho, just know the prince isn’t nice. He doesn’t have to be. You can’t get upset with him or you will be fired. Listen to what he says and do as he says without any questions okay? He asks for odd things often to pick on staff like deseeding strawberries etc, but if you don’t do it you can get fired, so just play his little games. Also, only refer to him as master or else he will get mad. The prince can be a cruel man, but he isn’t a bad man; he won’t hurt you.”<br/>
“Thank you for the help Seonghwa. I will do my best.”<br/>
With that Jongho received his first task and collected supplies to begin cleaning. The house was huge, but the right wing was the smaller side luckily. There were so many servants cleaning that Jongho felt comfortable. He also felt lucky he had not met this cruel prince everyone talks about. Jongho had no idea that Prince Yeosang was like this. Every time he was in the news he looked very handsome and polite, but some people let power get to their heads he guessed.<br/>
Jongho had been instructed by a few to go clean another room, and they will join once finished. He left and opened the big white doors closing them after him like he was instructed. Before he could even start dusting he heard a deep voice.<br/>
“What are you doing?”<br/>
He jumped hard turning around not realizing he wasn’t alone<br/>
“You scared m- I didn’t realize you were in here master, I’m sorry I’ll come back.”<br/>
The boy let his eyes hit the floor as soon as he saw Yeosang staring at him, his silk white shirt half undone sitting in bed. He seemed to have just woken up with his messy shoulder-length blond hair. Jongho bowed and turned to leave.<br/>
“Where are you going? Did I say you could leave?”<br/>
“I’m so sorry master I just didn’t want to disturb you any further.”<br/>
“Are you new? I haven’t seen you before. What’s your name? How old are you?”<br/>
“Yes I am master, I’m Jongho and I’m 18.”<br/>
The blond boy nods looking him up and down.<br/>
“Nice to meet you Jongho. They must have upped our budget or maybe it’s just you, that suit looks very nice.”<br/>
“I- uh thank you master.”<br/>
“Come over here Jongho. Most servants know not to enter my room until I have left, but you’re new.”<br/>
Jongho felt like a kid getting scolded as he walked forward a hard blush making its way up his neck.<br/>
“I’m so sorry master I will learn from my mistakes.”<br/>
“Yes, you will. You only learn through punishments though.”<br/>
“Yes master.”<br/>
Jongho felt his hands shaking as the prince clicked his tongue at him.<br/>
“Help me out.”<br/>
“What do you need master? I’m here to serve you.”<br/>
Jongho looked up, and that’s when he knew his mistake. The boy had a smirk on his face as he sat up in bed and made eye contact with him. Jongho looked down quickly knowing he had messed up. Yeosang peeled back his sheets.<br/>
“Usually, I deal with this alone, but since you decided to interrupt me you can help me. Come on.”<br/>
Jongho never felt more embarrassed as Yeosang patted a spot on the bed, and he saw the boys very obvious boner.<br/>
“Master.”<br/>
“You interrupted me Jongho. I believe you said and I quote “I’m here to serve you” well this is part of it isn’t it. Suck me off. I want to finish and have breakfast. Or do you want to defy your master? I can have you fired really really easily Jongho.”<br/>
“Are you sure master?”<br/>
“I wouldn’t have requested it multiple times if I wasn’t sure. I won’t request it again. Suck me off. Now. I’m a busy man, and I need to start my day, but you had to interrupt me so finish me off.”<br/>
“Yes master.”<br/>
“Finally.”<br/>
Jongho sat on the bed moving to where he was in between the boy’s legs. With the help of Yeosang he pulled down his silk pants and boxers freeing his cock. The boy was hard and leaking precum. Jongho must have really interrupted him.<br/>
“Are you just going to stare or are you going to suck me off?”<br/>
“Yes master I’m sorry!”<br/>
Yeosang sucked in sharply as Jongho licked his tip. In all honesty this isn’t what he did. He didn’t do this with servants or anyone, but the boy was so hot and Yeosang felt so sexually frustrated. He bit his lip to suppress moans as the boy licked from his base to tip. Finally, Jongho wrapped his lips around the head of Yeosang’s cock and slowly swirled his tongue around his head.<br/>
“Oh fuck.”<br/>
Jongho felt Yeosang reach forward and gripped his hair. The boy was bobbing his head lightly and it was too soft for Yeosang. He wanted to fuck his throat really bad. He was already extremely horny before the boy came in. Tightening his grip he pushed Jongho’s head down until the boy gagged and gripped his thighs.<br/>
“Is this okay?”<br/>
Jongho felt shocked that he was asking, and then he realized Yeosang wasn’t a bad guy. He was asking permission and Jongho thought that even though he was instructed to do this he could have said no, but in all honesty he had already had thoughts about doing this and more with the handsome prince. Jongho had a bit of a crush on him already from seeing him on TV and in magazines. It almost felt like a dream. He nodded and that gave Yeosang the go ahead to take control of Jongho by his hair. He was using the boy’s throat as his personal fuck toy as he pulled the boy off and pushed him back down. Jongho’s eyes were filled with tears as he was gagging on the prince’s cock.<br/>
“I’m going to cum holy shit.”<br/>
Yeosang mumbled out as he gripped the boy’s hair and unloaded in his mouth. Jongho sat as Yeosang’s grip in his hair loosened and eventually was non-existent. He pulled off and Yeosang eyed the boy as he swallowed. Fuck he didn’t expect him to swallow.<br/>
“Clean me off.”<br/>
“Yes master.”<br/>
The boy leaned down, licking Yeosang’s cock clean. He looked back up only to catch Yeosang’s eyes closed.<br/>
“Is that all master?”<br/>
“Yes. That will be all. If anyone asks what you were doing in here you answer depitting cherries as punishment for waking me. If you dare speak a word of this Jongho I will have you fired or worse.”<br/>
“Yes master, I won’t tell a soul.”<br/>
“Good boy. Now get out. I'm going to shower.”<br/>
Jongho bowed to leave and was stopped once again, but by a hand. Yeosang turned the boy around and wiped his face off lightly with a tissue. Jongho stared at the boy. He was beyond beautiful in person and his attentive eyes traced Jongho’s entire face. Finally, he stopped wiping his face and started smoothing his hair with his fingers.<br/>
“Can't have you leave looking like a mess now can I?”<br/>
“N-no master”<br/>
Yeosang nodded and finally stopped resting a hand on the boy's cheek.<br/>
“Thank you Jongho. I hope to see you around.”<br/>
With that he placed a soft kiss on the boy's lips and turned walking toward his bathroom.<br/>
Jongho stared at the boy as his silk pajamas clung to him and then turned quickly exiting. He saw a group of servants near the door come rushing towards him.<br/>
“Oh my god we were too scared to go in Jongho! What happened? We meant the room on the other side!”<br/>
“Oh, he made me depit cherries as punishment for waking him.”<br/>
“Thank god he must have been tired he didn’t even yell at you! We tried to listen but didn’t want to get too close to the door and get in trouble!”<br/>
“I’m okay really!”<br/>
“Your hands will hurt tomorrow. You’re lucky they aren’t stained red he must have not had you do it long.”<br/>
“No not really he wanted to shower I think, so he was bored.”<br/>
“You got so lucky Jongho!”<br/>
Seonghwa walked up and grabbed Jongho.<br/>
“Thank god it’s all fine, but everyone back to work and you come with me.”<br/>
Jongho followed behind Seonghwa until no one was around.<br/>
“Are you okay? What was your punishment? It wasn’t too harsh right? He tends to be harsher in the mornings. I'm so sorry I should have monitored better!”<br/>
“I’m fine Seonghwa, I just had to depit cherries for a bit, but he wanted to shower, so he made me leave.”<br/>
“Oh. Okay. I was worried. I’m glad it all went okay. I’ll monitor better so this doesn’t happen again. I know your situation Jongho and I don’t want you to get kicked out. I’ll look out for you.”<br/>
“Thank you Seonghwa really, I’m okay.”<br/>
The rest of the day went smoothly and Jongho only saw Yeosang again at dinner as he helped clean up after the first course. The blond boy stared at him. Jongho only got a glance of the beautiful boy. His skin was so creamy, and he was wearing a black button down to contrast with his hair and tight black pants. He looked ethereal sitting there. Jongho wished maybe in another universe he could tell him how beautiful he was or just not be his servant. Sadly he was in this universe. Jongho couldn’t stop thinking about today. About the boy of his dreams grip in his hair and soft low moans. His voice was deeper in real life and Jongho’s heart skipped a beat. After the servants got dinner they went to their rooms. Jongho shared a room with three other boys: Wooyoung, San, and Mingi. Wooyoung was super nice and helped Jongho set his bed up. The other two were nice too, but more reserved. San seemed to be super comfortable with Wooyoung as the two sat together on Wooyoung’s bed and Mingi just stared at the ceiling.<br/>
“I’m sorry you got in trouble today Jongho!”<br/>
“No it’s okay Wooyoung. I was wondering, uh, what kind of punishments does he usually give?”<br/>
“Well he’s made people like you deseed fruits, there’s a standing one where he has made people hold positions and stand for like hours... Oh!!! Also, he has used people as like foot rests before!”<br/>
“I see, but nothing like you know.”<br/>
“Oh god no Jongho! We are at the royal castle! There’s no funny business like that around here! Yeosang has never had a sexual punishment don’t worry! Worst he can do is make you stand around for hours! Plus he wouldn’t cross that barrier anyway, he’s a prince, and we are just servants if he had sexual contact with us things would get messy to say the least! So don’t worry! The only good sex gossip we get is Seonghwa and the head of the Guard Hongjoong are dating we think!!”<br/>
“Oh okay, I was just uh wondering how things go around here!”<br/>
San spoke up looking at Jongho.<br/>
“Don’t worry about it honestly. We don’t even know if he’s gay though, so I think you’re good haha, unless you like him.”<br/>
A loud giggle was heard through the room as Wooyoung bounced up.<br/>
“Oh my god do you like him?!!”<br/>
“No! No! I just was wondering how things go.”<br/>
“Leave the boy alone Wooyoung.”<br/>
“You’re no fun Mingi! You’re only mad because Yunho is on duty tonight!”<br/>
“No I’m not! I don’t even like him.”<br/>
“San and I caught you two making out in here like last week.”<br/>
“Shut up. I’m going to bed.”<br/>
Jongho couldn’t fall asleep, his mind was racing. So Yeosang didn’t do this or was this just something that was kept under wraps, and he did do it. But Wooyoung seemed so shocked that Jongho had even asked. What did it even mean. It couldn’t have meant anything, it was just Jongho was there and Yeosang was horny right that’s it. God he felt so dumb thinking about it all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Jongho.”<br/>“Yes master?”<br/>“Can I kiss you?”<br/>“You can do whatever you want, you're my master.”<br/>“Do you want me to kiss you?”<br/>"Yes Master."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few weeks had passed peacefully with the two only seeing each other around the castle, but they didn’t interact and Jongho felt okay with that, but also he wanted to know what it even meant. Jongho got up one night unable to sleep and walked down the hall trying to go get some water. He passed by the small sitting room and bumped into someone. He looked up and locked eyes with Yeosang.<br/>
“Hi Jongho. What are you doing awake at this time of night?”<br/>
“I couldn’t sleep well master. I was just getting up for a walk and maybe some water.”<br/>
“Walk with me?”<br/>
“Yes master.”<br/>
Yeosang looked at the boy’s pajamas. It was the only way to tell anything about him since they didn’t provide sleep wear. The boy wore a plain black shirt with no sleeves and loose black pants. He somehow still looked handsome even with his messy hair. It didn’t tell a lot about the boy though. Maybe he was poor and could only afford plain black clothes or maybe it was his style, Yeosang would never know. Jongho looked at Yeosang’s silk pajamas, but this time they were blue and more buttons were done on them. He thought how beautiful the boy looked even in this situation, he looked like he had come down from heaven. The pair walked slowly in silence.<br/>
“Jongho?”<br/>
“Yes master?”<br/>
“Why are you here? You work hard and you’re handsome. What made you become a servant?”<br/>
“Oh, I’m an orphan master. If I didn’t come here I would have been homeless.”<br/>
“Oh. I see. Well I’m glad you’re here then.”<br/>
“Yes. Thank you master.”<br/>
Yeosang stared at the boy as they walked closer to his room.<br/>
“Do you want to come in?”<br/>
“I shouldn’t master I know you don’t like guests.”<br/>
“Come in Jongho. I want to talk in a more private location. Now come in.”<br/>
“Yes master.”<br/>
Yeosang opened the door letting Jongho walk in. He closed the door and walked sitting on his bed.<br/>
“You can join me if you please or you can stand.”<br/>
Jongho felt a small debate in his head before walking closer and sitting on the bed. He didn’t remember how soft it was, but maybe that’s because last time it wasn’t his focus. The bed felt much nicer than his, but this was the prince after all his bed should.<br/>
“I’ve been watching you Jongho for the past few weeks.”<br/>
“Oh god am I getting fired? I’m so sorry for whatever I did wrong Master! Please reconsider I’ll work even harder!”<br/>
“No Jongho. You’re not getting fired. I just meant I’ve been watching you. You work very well. I’m going to talk to Seonghwa. I want you promoted up. I want you to work for me.”<br/>
“Master, thank you so much, but you don’t have to do this for me just because we you know. Yeah, I haven’t told anyone I won’t tell anyone.”<br/>
“You think I want to promote you because you sucked my dick? Jongho, you’re so silly. That’s not a reason I would promote someone. You’re very thorough and you get things done quick. I am a man of little patience and you’re a hard worker because you have a really good reason to work hard. If I wanted to promote you because of our encounter I would have done it weeks ago, and I know you haven’t told anyone. I told you I’ve been watching you handsome. So what do you say?”<br/>
Yeosang lifted the boys face up and gently stroked his cheek. Jongho felt his heart going a hundred miles per hour as the boy’s long delicate fingers touched his cheek.<br/>
“Y-yes master I would be honored to work under you, thank you so much.”<br/>
“You’ll be my personal servant Jongho. You’ll work directly under me. Your workload may end up being lighter on days when I don’t do much, but on days I leave you must come too. Is that all okay?”<br/>
“Yes. That sounds nice. Thank you master for choosing me.”<br/>
Yeosang nodded laying back. Jongho watched the boy unsure what to do, so he stood up.<br/>
“I’ve probably over stayed my welcome master it’s late I’ll go.”<br/>
Jongho turned to leave, but Yeosang grabbed his arm and pulled the boy back into the bed. Jongho braced himself as he fell gripping onto whatever he could grab. The boy landed on top of Yeosang, and he scrambled trying to pull off. Yeosang gripped him tighter.<br/>
“Master”<br/>
“Just shut up Jongho please shut up and be still.”<br/>
Jongho laid shocked while the boy held him tight. Jongho didn’t know what to do, but he didn’t want to make Yeosang mad, so he laid still on the boy.<br/>
“Mhm you smell so good.”<br/>
“Thank you master.”<br/>
“Jongho.”<br/>
“Yes master?”<br/>
“I’m going to let go, but I want you to lay next to me. Understand?”<br/>
“Y-yes master.”<br/>
Yeosang loosened his grip letting go of the boy. Jongho crawled lightly off the boy laying down next to him. Yeosang turned his head staring at him. He really had been watching the boy for the past few weeks, and yes he is amazing at what he does. It was a plus that Yeosang was also heavily attracted to him. As much as at first he wanted to pretend he wasn’t, he was. Jongho was exactly his type and the man walking around with his sleeves rolled up while cleaning didn’t help Yeosang’s blooming desire. The tension was high as Jongho stared back at Yeosang. He realized their faces were too close, but he didn’t dare move away. Yeosang whispered lightly.<br/>
“Jongho.”<br/>
“Yes master?”<br/>
“Can I kiss you?”<br/>
“You can do whatever you want, you're my master.”<br/>
“Do you want me to kiss you?”<br/>
“Yes master.”<br/>
With that Yeosang leaned forward connecting their lips. The kiss was hard and passionate as Yeosang slightly sat up to kiss the boy better. It was like time was moving in two times speed and slow motion all at once. Yeosang was all of a sudden on top of the boy hungrily pressing their lips together and Jongho was holding the boys hips kissing back. Yeosang rolled his hips on the boy making Jongho moan into the kiss. Yeosang pulled back while Jongho kissed his jaw. Yeosang bit his lip while Jongho kissed down his neck. With Yeosang rolling his hips around Jongho couldn’t help but feel himself getting hard. Luckily for Jongho, Yeosang was smaller than him, and he flipped the pair over to where he was on top. He kissed down to the boys collarbones running a hand up the boys shirt. Yeosang gasped as Jongho played with his nipples.<br/>
“Fuck Jongho take this shirt off me now.”<br/>
“Yes master.”<br/>
The boy unbuttoned the silk shirt and watched it drop off the boys shoulders. His body was beautiful. Jongho had never seen the boy fully shirtless. He had slightly toned muscles and his skin was a beautiful creamy color.<br/>
“Jongho you have a staring problem.”<br/>
“I’m sorry master, you’re just really beautiful.”<br/>
Yeosang shivered lightly as Jongho ran his fingers down his sides.<br/>
“Thank you Jongho.”<br/>
It felt like heaven when the boy leaned down placing kisses down the small boy's chest and stomach stopping above his pants.<br/>
“Jongho. Take your shirt off.”<br/>
The boy sat up and pulled his top off and Yeosang swore he was going to faint from how handsome the boy was. He was muscular and had beautiful honey skin.<br/>
“Come here.”<br/>
Jongho bit back a smile and moved forward to meet Yeosang in another kiss. Every time the boy's lips touched it was like the flame was ignited again. The kiss became sloppy and hard as Yeosang reached his hand down to tug on Jongho’s pants. The boy pulled away panting.<br/>
“Take them off Jongho.”<br/>
The boy sat back pulling his pants off and looking at Yeosang. The boy had pulled off his pants and boxers.<br/>
“Boxers too.”<br/>
With a nod the boy was completely naked letting his boxers fall to the floor. Yeosang bit his lip hard. Jongho was big. His cock was thick and long, and he knew he needed to stretch a lot for it. With that the boy pulled his legs up.<br/>
“I need prep Jongho.”<br/>
“Of course master.”<br/>
Yeosang reached in his drawer and pulled out lube and passed it to Jongho. The boy poured some on his fingers, closing it. Without any hesitation he let one finger circle Yeosang’s eager hole before pressing in. The boy was extremely tight to the point where Jongho wanted to ask if he was a virgin, but decided against it as it could make things awkward. The small boy was squirming lightly moaning. Jongho reached up and slowly pumped Yeosang’s cock while working the boy loose. Yeosang pulled a pillow over his mouth, gripping it tight as Jongho added another finger pumping them in and out of him. The mixture of pleasure and pain had Yeosang almost gone already.<br/>
“Do you think you can take another?”<br/>
“Y-yes I can.”<br/>
With that Jongho pushed another finger in the small boy as he gasped hard. This continued until Jongho was four fingers deep in the boy and the pain was now pleasure. Yeosang was moaning hard into the pillow.<br/>
“Fuck Jongho. Fuck me already. That’s an order.”<br/>
“Yes master.”<br/>
The boy slowly pulled his fingers out leaving Yeosang whimpering at the empty feeling, but luckily for him it was replaced quickly. Jongho slowly pushed his lubed cock into the boy. Yeosang was breathing hard and grabbing Jongho’s forearms.<br/>
“Holy shit. Holy shit. You’re so fucking big. Holy shit.”<br/>
The boy slowly pushed in until he bottomed out and let Yeosang adjust. He leaned forward kissing the boy and stroking him. Yeosang’s grip on his arms slowly loosened and pulled back from the kiss.<br/>
“I may go crazy if you don’t fuck me already Jongho.”<br/>
The boy wanted to chuckle but held it in as he pulled almost all the way out slamming back in. Yeosang was biting into the pillow hard to hold back loud moans and screams as the younger boy slammed into him. Jongho was scared he hadn’t prepped him enough, but by the way the boy was moaning he knew he was doing good. Yeosang gasped when Jongho hit his prostate so hard he dropped his pillow off the bed. Yeosang grabbed Jongho’s hand and placed it over his mouth. That turned Jongho on even more as he slammed into the small boy and gripped his mouth shut.<br/>
“Everyone always says how scary you are master if only they saw you right now. A crying mess over your servants cock.”<br/>
The small boy couldn’t deny how unbelievably embarrassing this truly was, but he didn’t care. The boy’s eyes were filled with tears in a good way. He felt so much pleasure his brain felt fuzzy. The only response he could even try to form in this state was a moan followed by an almost incoherent sentence that may have contained a shut up, but Jongho couldn’t tell. Jongho smirked as he thrust into the boy. Yeosang grabbed the bed sheets hard. With the feeling of Jongho repeatedly hitting his prostate and gripping his cock the boy couldn’t take it anymore. He spilled cum all over his stomach while whining loudly into Jongho’s other hand. Jongho thrust a few more times before pulling out and cumming across the boy's stomach too. The boys were both panting as Jongho stared down at the older male.<br/>
“Jongho.”<br/>
“Yes master?”<br/>
“Clean me up. Use your mouth. Since you wanted to cum on me, clean me up and don’t waste any of it.”<br/>
“Yes master.”<br/>
Jongho leaned down, licking the cum covering the boy’s stomach off and swallowing it. He continued this until he believed Yeosang was all the way clean.<br/>
“Open your mouth. Let me make sure you got it all down, even your own.”<br/>
Jongho opened his mouth and showed Yeosang and he nodded.<br/>
“Good boy, but you forgot to lick my cock clean. Don’t want a punishment do you?”<br/>
“No master.”<br/>
“Well hurry up.”<br/>
Jongho leaned down, licking up the excess cum off the boy's cock. Yeosang nodded when Jongho pulled back and swallowed what was left.<br/>
“Such a good boy. Now you should get some sleep.”<br/>
Jongho nodded, pulling his clothes back on and turning to Yeosang. The boy only nodded as Jongho kissed him and then quickly left. Jongho walked the halls quickly not knowing how long he had been gone, but luckily for him when he slipped in the room everyone was still fast asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi again, I decided to post two chapters tonight since I honestly have a lot more written! I hope you enjoy! Please do leave comments if you enjoy or tweet me @WhoreEdition it always helps and I'm always down for suggestions! Again sorry that this was an unedited chapter, well semi-edited, but I'm horrible at grammer.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“What do you say? I thought they taught princes manners?”<br/>“Thank you.”<br/>“Thank you what?”<br/>“W-what?”<br/>“I said, thank you what?”<br/>Yeosang stared up at Jongho realizing what he wanted him to say. How embarrassing. How damn embarrassing this was about to be.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything was a little easier, yet a bit harder now that he worked directly under Yeosang. Jongho would get up, and have to report to Yeosang’s room to wake him up. Yeosang was terrible to wake up. Most mornings consisted of Jongho being pulled into his bed and whining. Yeosang really could be a brat about it. Even when Jongho tried to keep everything professional, Yeosang would grab his hips and pull him down with a kiss to his jaw. Jongho would always try to get away as quickly as possible, but the barely awake boy always acted innocent or uncaring when Jongho questioned him. Yeosang had upped the flirting a lot since now Jongho was always at his side. Even in times when it almost felt inappropriate to do so, Yeosang would lean over and whisper something flirty in his ear and act as if he never did. The boys hadn’t crossed that barrier again, but it was mainly Jongho’s fault. He liked the boy, but he was there for work. He really didn’t want to risk anything. After last encounter, he realized how dumb he was for doing that. The pair could have easily been caught as they never locked the door, but luckily weren’t. He realized how dumb it all was. He was a servant and Yeosang was the prince. He could never be anything more than that. Their little thing was just that a little thing and now it’s over. He had decided it was for the best, but Yeosang made that so hard. Even with the boy always avoiding alone time, as hard as that was, and always acting like the flirting didn’t affect him, Yeosang wasn’t one to give up. He had set his eyes on Jongho as much as the younger didn’t like it.<br/>
Jongho walked into the room closing the door behind him. He walked over calling Yeosang as he walked closer. The boy groaned turning over to hide himself in the blankets. Jongho lightly pulled the blankets and watched the boy squirm. He wanted to smile and pet the boy's hair like he did at the orphanage with the younger children, but reminded himself of his place. Yeosang reached out. Jongho tried to dodge his hand but the boy gripped his arm tightly.<br/>
“Come here.”<br/>
“No master, you need to wake up.”<br/>
“Mhm, five more minutes with you in bed and I’ll get up.”<br/>
“No master, you know it’s inappropriate and heavily against the rules.”<br/>
“Fuck the rules I make the rules. Get in this bed.”<br/>
“No master. Wake up.”<br/>
With that there was only silence. Jongho thought he might have finally won this fight when the older male quickly pulled the younger boy down. Jongho squirmed as Yeosang wrapped his arms around him and held him close.<br/>
“Master get off, wake up!”<br/>
“So warm Jongho mhm I’d love to sleep like this every night.”<br/>
“Master. Stop. You’re talking nonsense because you’re tired.”<br/>
“If I’m tired then let me sleep, but I’m not tired I know what I’m saying. You’re so warm and smell so good. You should sleep in here some nights no one would catch us.”<br/>
“No Master! I’m stronger than you let go!”<br/>
With that Jongho pried his way out of the boys arms almost hitting the floor but catching himself.<br/>
“Now. Wake up master, you have a lunch meeting.”<br/>
Yeosang groaned, sitting up throwing a dirty look towards Jongho.<br/>
“Jongho.”<br/>
“Yes master?”<br/>
“Go prepare my bath.”<br/>
Jongho nodded walking towards the bathroom and slipping in. Bath days were Jongho’s least favorite days. Honestly bath days felt like a punishment to Jongho. It’s so hard being ordered to stand next to the bath, while the man you like lays there, naked, washing himself. Yeosang would often ask for Jongho’s help to clean him. It was torture. Jongho filled the bath to the perfect temperature and watched Yeosang walk in. The boy was already shirtless and stood pulling down his silk pants and boxers. He walked right past Jongho and stepped into the bath. As much as he tried, Jongho was a weak man and only when Yeosang couldn’t see he peeked at his magnificent body. Yeosang laid in the bath and dipped his long hair in the water. Jongho looked at the wall next to Yeosang to avoid seeing the male like this. He had so many fantasies around Yeosang now that left him furiously masturbating in a small bathroom, a bit away from the rooms late at night. Every peek he took he stored to fuel his fantasies. Yeosang calling his name snapped him out of his trance.<br/>
“Jongho. Help wash my back.”<br/>
“Yes master.”<br/>
The boy lathered the sweet vanilla and lavender scented body wash on his hands and started lathering it on Yeosang’s back. The boy hummed lightly as Jongho did this. He then used a wet cloth to wash the body wash off. Yeosang was biting his lips lightly through it all. This was torture to him too. He wants the boy to touch him and even with Jongho’s resistance he knows he wants it too. Every time he washes Yeosang’s back his hands linger and rub small patterns. Yeosang would never mention it in fear the boy would stop it, but he loved it. He wanted more. He wanted Jongho’s hands around him in all ways. He wanted everything from the delicate touches to the rough grabs. Even as embarrassing as it was to have been with a servant he loved it, he felt alive when Jongho touched him in every rule breaking way. He was scared at first that the only appeal was the fact it was dangerous, but as the weeks passed his skin lights up even when the boy accidentally touches his hand to take his food away. He has fantasies of the boy at night and wishes he could fulfill them, but he doesn’t want to push the boy too much. He wanted Jongho to be comfortable and want to do all the things they did. Without Jongho wanting this too nothing mattered, and it was all one sided, but he can feel the boy wants it too. Jongho lightly scratched the boys back and then traced little flowers on his skin. Yeosang sat still and Jongho thought he was the most beautiful when his hair was messy whether that be in the bath or just having woken up. He felt the tension in the air and quickly finished.<br/>
“I’m done. Drain the tub. I’m going to get ready.”<br/>
Yeosang stood getting out of the tub by grabbing Jongho’s hand and stepping out. They both were looking forward to that small touch, Jongho hated how he craved every touch. After Yeosang left the room he undid the plug and watched the water drain. Jongho walked out to the boy buttoning up his black shirt with a satisfied grin.<br/>
“Let’s go get breakfast Jongho.”<br/>
The boy nodded following close behind Yeosang. One thing he wouldn’t get used to is the stares. Everyone seemed to be looking at them. He didn’t really know why they always watched, but they did. Eyes were always on the pair. They arrived at the table and Jongho stood beside Yeosang allowing the other servants to place everything on the table. The boy began eating and Jongho stood still looking very professional.<br/>
“What time is that meeting today Jongho?”<br/>
“12:00pm master.”<br/>
“Thank you.”<br/>
The boy checked the nice watch on his thin wrist and nodded realizing they had some time to kill before then, but not as much as the boy would have liked.<br/>
“Where is it at?”<br/>
“Here master. There will be a lunch in the dining room, master.”<br/>
“Oh I forgot. What would I do without you?”<br/>
The boy stayed silent as the few lingering servants turned toward them. Jongho stared forward holding a blank face and Yeosang ate what was left on his plate. With a loud screech of the chair Yeosang stood and walked knowing Jongho would follow close behind. The boy turned following and felt somewhat nervous. His gut told him something was going to happen, but he knew he could not question anything. They passed his room and continued down another hallway. It felt abandoned and Jongho realized they had now walked into the area of the castle that used to hold the servants, but a small fire put it out of order until further notice. No one was allowed over here, but Jongho knew Yeosang could go anywhere he liked. Abruptly Yeosang stopped turning and looking around. He knew no one would be around, but had to be sure. Noticing no one was there he opened a door and pulled Jongho in. The room was small, almost like a closet, and looked like I hadn’t been used in years. Yeosang clicked the lock turning to the boy.<br/>
“Master.”<br/>
Yeosang kissed the boy passionately. Jongho held his arms at his side and kissed back. Jongho knew how dumb this was, but for some reason he couldn’t stop himself. Yeosang gripped his face, pulling back breathing hard. The boys stared at each other for a second and Yeosang leaned in gripping the collar of the boys button down.<br/>
“Say no, and I’ll stop.”<br/>
The boy stood staring at the prince not knowing what to do. His mind said no, but every part of him yearned for this. After staring in silence Yeosang spoke up again.<br/>
“Okay then.”<br/>
He reattached their lips and reached down to undo the buttons on the boys uniform and Jongho let him. He loved the feeling of the boy’s delicate fingers running down his chest as he moved to the next button. Jongho let his hands rest around the boy's waist. The boys pulled away panting as Yeosang finished unbuttoning Jongho’s shirt. Yeosang leaned forward pulling it gently off him and placed it on a shelf. Yeosang leaned in again and kissed the boy’s neck. Jongho didn’t expect it, but he liked it a lot. A moan escaped the younger boy’s mouth when Yeosang started to palm him through his pants. Yeosang undid the button and zipper, and pushed his hand into the younger’s boxers. Jongho was melting as the boy stroked him and left wet kisses on his collarbones. Jongho covered his mouth quickly as moans escaped and a hiss left as Yeosang bit into his collarbone sucking. Yeosang knew where he could leave a hickey on the boy since the uniform had to be buttoned to the top no one would ever see this. Yeosang dropped to his knees looking up at Jongho. He gently pulled down the boys work pants and boxers letting his cock spring free. Jongho had to bite his lip hard. This was a sight to see. The prince was licking up his cock and swirling his tongue around the head of his cock.<br/>
“Fuck master.”<br/>
Jongho couldn’t help but curse when Yeosang finally took his length in his mouth. Yeosang couldn’t get it all in so what he couldn’t, he stroked with his hands. The boy bobbed his head, while Jongho gripped his mouth breathing hard. Yeosang really knew what he was doing and Jongho was in heaven. His knees almost felt weak, but he couldn’t focus on that. He reached down one hand and placed it in the boy's pretty blond hair. Yeosang slowed allowing Jongho to push his head down more. The small boy was gagging as he felt Jongho’s cock go further into his throat. Jongho let his grip lighten up and Yeosang pulled back looking up at Jongho.<br/>
“I’m so sorry master was that too much?”<br/>
“No. I liked it. Face fuck me Jongho.”<br/>
“Yes master.”<br/>
With that Jongho risked letting moans escape to place both hands in the delicate boy’s hair. He did exactly what Yeosang asked. Gripping his hair he shoved Yeosang down on his cock until the boy was a gagging mess. The boy’s eyes were full of tears as he was choked on the boy's cock multiple times. As much as Jongho didn’t want to hurt the precious delicate doll that Yeosang was, he realized that Yeosang wasn’t going to break. Yeosang wanted this. Jongho knew that it was a delicate line he was balancing on with Yeosang. Jongho realized that even as a bottom, Yeosang was demanding and liked his power, but he also liked to be used. The way his eyes rolled and tears fell from pleasure said it all. He gripped the boy's hair holding him down on his cock as the boy gagged and reached for his thighs to steady himself.<br/>
“Such a good boy.”<br/>
He released the boy watching spit run down his chin and tears roll down his cheeks. Jongho pulled the boy's head,<br/>
“What do you say? I thought they taught princes manners?”<br/>
“Thank you.”<br/>
“Thank you what?”<br/>
“W-what?”<br/>
“I said, thank you what?”<br/>
Yeosang stared up at Jongho realizing what he wanted him to say. How embarrassing. How damn embarrassing this was about to be. His servant held his hair and was now requesting this of him. Jongho needed to see how truly far he could take this with Yeosang. Where the true line was. This was either a wonderful decision to request him to say this or a horrible one that will kill the mood.<br/>
“You want me to...to say…”<br/>
“Yes. Say it. Then we can continue.”<br/>
“Thank you...master.”<br/>
“Mhm good boy.”<br/>
That answered all of Jongho’s questions about how far he could push the boy. Yeosang felt like his face was on fire, and he was filled with shame, but for some reason it turned him on even more. Jongho roughly grabbed the boy's hair, shoving his cock back in his mouth. Yeosang whined and gagged. Jongho started thrusting into his mouth and Yeosang was gripping his thighs tight. The boy knew he looked like an absolute wreck, but he was a wreck. Jongho was rough with him and he loved it. Everyone treated him like he was made of glass, but Jongho didn’t. He actually touched him harder than a graze and Yeosang loved the feeling of being destroyed by the muscular boy. Jongho slowly pushed the boy down further until Yeosang was gagging hard. Jongho whispered while gripping the boy.<br/>
“Fuck, I’m going to cum.”<br/>
Jongho gripped his hair tighter, pushing Yeosang’s head more as he came moaning lowly. Jongho pulled out and let go of the boy's head watching him slump over and held onto the floor. Jongho bent down grabbing Yeosang’s face lightly peppering kisses on his tear streaked cheeks.<br/>
“You did so good Yeosang, so good.”<br/>
“T-thank you.”<br/>
Jongho sat fully pulling the boy close letting him rest his head on his bare chest. Yeosang panted happily. Jongho stroked the boy's pretty hair and wiped his eyes. Yeosang’s breathing calmed, and he looked up at Jongho.<br/>
“Are you okay? I wasn’t too rough right?”<br/>
“I’m okay, I liked it a lot Jongho.”<br/>
The boy shifted slightly and Jongho noticed his very obvious boner.<br/>
“Let me help you.”<br/>
“It’s okay Jongho I wanted to do that you don’t have to help me.”<br/>
“But I want to master.”<br/>
“Okay.”<br/>
With that Jongho undid the boys pants and pushed them down. Yeosang was worn out, so Jongho sat him down with his back against the wall. The boy positioned himself between his legs and stroked him lightly.<br/>
“More please.”<br/>
“Yes master.”<br/>
Yeosang bit his lip hard while Jongho leaned down and took him in his mouth. Yeosang’s hands found their way into his hair and he gripped lightly as the boy bobbed his head. Jongho knew he was too tired to fuck his face like last time, so the boy did his best to quickly bob his head and take as much as he could on his own. Yeosang wanted to moan loudly, but knew that he couldn’t and knew that they needed to hurry. The pair had been gone for quite a while, and he didn’t want any suspicion.<br/>
“F-faster.”<br/>
The boy bobbed his head more and Yeosang was already close. He actually almost came untouched earlier while Jongho used him, so he was on the verge already.<br/>
“Close please ah.”<br/>
With a small moan the older boy came hard, his body withering lightly as he panted. Jongho pulled off, swallowed, and licked the boy clean.<br/>
“That didn’t take much master. You must have been really ready.”<br/>
“Shut up.”<br/>
Yeosang blushed as he pulled his pants up. Jongho followed suit and redressed himself.<br/>
“I’m tired.”<br/>
“You have a meeting soon master.”<br/>
“Cancel it.”<br/>
“You know that’s not in either one of our power.”<br/>
“I know, but dad wants me to meet with some princess even after I told him I’m gay. But he said I didn’t have to like her just marry her to combine power or some shit and I’m so against it Jongho. I don’t want to marry someone I don’t love and I’m too young. I'm only 19.”<br/>
“Oh. I see.”<br/>
“Let’s just go to my room, I want to take a nap.”<br/>
Jongho felt so dumb. He knew he was dumb, but now he was sat there thinking that maybe this all was to get back at his dad. That he didn’t really like Jongho after all. Maybe he was just horny and Jongho was just proving himself to be easy.<br/>
“We have to go master.”<br/>
Jongho stood up looking at the boy slumped on the floor. God he was gorgeous, but so far away. Jongho knew that they could never truly be together; his brain likes to think that maybe someday things would be different. It was dumb. He realized again he should have listened to his head.<br/>
“Fine. Help me up though.”<br/>
Jongho reached a hand down and pulled the smaller boy up without looking at him. Yeosang tugged him back before he could exit and fixed his hair. Jongho looked at the mess on Yeosang’s head and sighed, helping fix the boy's hair and cleaning his face with his handkerchief until they both looked presentable.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is the first part of a two part chapter since it was really long! I hope you enjoy this half! If you like it let me know and I'lll release part two maybe tomorrow :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Jongho?”<br/>“Yes master?”<br/>“Don’t let go.”<br/>“I won’t let you go. I’m not going anywhere.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi I wanted to do a small warning for the chapter, nothing bad honestly just a non-physical fight between Yeosang and his father! I also wanted to say there is no smut in this chapter as it is a continuation of last chapter and smut didn't feel right for this one! So, if you are here for the smutty content and not the plot feel free to skip this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yeosang peaked out and saw it was still as abandoned as always and walked out with Jongho following behind him.<br/>“Where is the meeting again?”<br/>“It’s over lunch master. It’s in the dining room.”<br/>“Of course.”<br/>Jongho didn’t respond only following the boy. Yeosang checked his watch seeing it was 12:20pm and gasped,<br/>“Fuck Jongho. We’re late.”<br/>The boy still walked calmly with Jongho following. Jongho opened the doors to the dining room and let Yeosang enter following behind him. A beautiful girl was sitting at the table with an unfamiliar man. Yeosang sat joining his father and the pair of strangers.<br/>“Look who finally decided to join us.”<br/>“Sorry father. I was in the garden, and lost track of time.”<br/>“I see. Well you’re here now let me introduce you.”<br/>Jongho tended to zone out and now wasn’t any different he stared at the wall and felt his mind going a hundred miles per hour. Was he being too harsh. He hadn’t even talked to Yeosang about his feelings. He hated assuming, but couldn’t help but assume. He thought about the boy's lips on his. Those kisses didn’t feel fake. The passionate love they made didn’t feel fake. So why was he scared? If Yeosang wanted to use him to get back at his dad wouldn’t he tell his dad of the two being together, if you could even call it that. Jongho couldn’t think straight. His mind was blurred between the thought of the boys lips leaving fire kisses on him and how messed up this all was. He shouldn’t fuck the prince, but it felt so right to do so. Jongho’s ears perked up, and he began listening to Yeosang’s father speak.<br/>“I would love for you two to get to know each other better. Not to rush, but you two could be a perfect pairing.”<br/>“Dad!”<br/>“Sorry about him, he doesn’t think marriage so soon is such a good thing.”<br/>Jongho looked at the boy and saw his eyes resting on him. Yeosang raised his eyebrows and calmly looked around, realizing no one but Jongho was looking at him. Yeosang winked at the boy biting his lip. Fuck he was beautiful even when he was flirting at a bad time. He kept a still face, only raising his eyebrows slightly. Jongho wanted to laugh thinking just a bit ago the boy was on his knees for Jongho and now he’s supposed to be getting to know some princess to marry. The irony was hilarious, but Jongho was jealous. He knows he shouldn’t be jealous as Yeosang is gay and isn’t his technically, but for some reason he feels like he is. He hates the way the girl touched Yeosang’s hand and rubs his arm. She needs to keep her hands to herself and get them off his b- not boyfriend. Shit why did he almost think boyfriend. Yeosang wasn’t his, and he kept forgetting that he really wasn’t his. Sure they had a few sexual encounters, but it doesn’t mean you’re with someone because of that.<br/>“Yeosang!”<br/>Both Jongho and Yeosang’s eyes turn towards his father.<br/>“What’s so interesting that you're not paying attention. I’m sorry he isn't usually like this, he must have not gotten enough rest.”<br/>“N-nothing. Sorry.”<br/>Yeosang had been thinking about Jongho. He couldn’t stop looking over at the boy. Jongho doing the bare minimum was so good. The boy stood next to his fathers servants and some he assumed that belonged to the princess. Jongho looked so sexy. Maybe Yeosang was just an overly horny guy from all the years of masturbation and horrible sex, but Jongho just existing made him want to jump on the boy. But Jongho always made sure their encounters didn’t happen frequently. Yeosang thinks that maybe the boy is doing it on purpose to tease him. The longer they wait the more desperate and horny Yeosang gets. It does however lead to wonderful experiences. Embarrassing, but good. His mind races and lands back on what happened earlier. He can't believe he called Jongho master. What’s wrong with them. First of all he’s the master. Second Jongho is younger than him, but somehow he has total control over Yeosang. Yeosang shifted in his seat looking back at the girl next to him. She was annoying with her touches and smile. Is she really okay with this nonsense? He looked back at Jongho who was standing and staring off. This felt like torture. There was no reason the boy should look this good. Maybe it was post sex glow or something, but he was stunning. Fuck. His mind kept wandering to Jongho.<br/>“So, should we allow you two to get to know each other better?”<br/>“No need father. I don’t plan to get married anytime soon, but it was lovely meeting you.”<br/>Jongho watched as the beautiful boy stood up.<br/>“Come on Jongho.”<br/>Yeosang bowed and walked out with Jongho following close behind.<br/>“Master? Can you just do this?”<br/>“Doesn’t matter. I refuse. You know exactly how I feel Jongho.”<br/>“Yes master.”<br/>Yeosang walked into his room with the boy behind him. Jongho closes the door behind them and watched as the boy frustratedly throws himself on his bed.<br/>“Fuck! What a joke. He knows I’m gay. He knows I’m gay! Why does he not care about the fact that I’m gay. Jongho come here.”<br/>His legs felt like lead almost walking over to the boy. Yeosang sat up and grabbed him kissing him. Jongho didn’t know what to do, but he kissed back. Yeosang was so addicting that even when he says he will not do this again he does. The pair pulled apart and Jongho stared at the boy.<br/>“I just needed that okay?”<br/>“Yes master.”<br/>Yeosang stroked the boy's face while staring at him. The two broke apart quickly when there was a knock on the door. Jongho moved away quickly, while Yeosang laid back. Jongho rushed to the door and opened it holding his composure. It was the king.<br/>“Your father is here master.”<br/>“Let him in.”<br/>“Come in your highness.”<br/>The king almost pushed past the boy walking in.<br/>“What the hell Yeosang. What you did today was embarrassing and disrespectful.”<br/>“No dad what you did today was disrespectful! You know I’m gay! I thought you accepted me! But here you are trying to make me marry a WOMAN!”<br/>“I do accept you, but this is for the betterment of the country and just because you’re married doesn’t mean you have to love each other or do anything together!”<br/>“Dad! I want to marry someone I love! A man that I love!”<br/>“That won’t work Yeosang! Think about the country!”<br/>“I’ve always thought about the country! I’m sick of the fucking country ruling my life! It has made me do everything and I’m sick of it! I refuse to marry based on the country and I’m not sorry about that dad!”<br/>“You’re such a spoiled brat Yeosang! You never think of the important things!”<br/>“Seriously dad? I’m going to marry a man, and that’s final!”<br/>The small boy’s shoulders were shaking, and he was staring at his bed. He felt tears rolling down his cheeks, but didn’t want his father to see him cry.<br/>“Please just leave dad.”<br/>He heard his father angrily close the door before he let himself cry harder. He fell back onto the bed curling up in a ball and crying. Why was life like this? Everyone dreams of being a prince, but he wished he was just normal. Where his marriage didn’t affect an entire country and his sexuality could be truly accepted. The boy felt the bed dip and all of a sudden he was against Jongho’s chest. Yeosang moved his arms to wrap them around the boy. The feeling of Jongho stroking his hair helped bring him back to reality and out of his thoughts. Yeosang looked up at Jongho and it felt like all that was good in the world was held in his eyes.<br/>“Jongho?”<br/>“Yes master?”<br/>“Don’t let go.”<br/>The boy began crying harder and gripping Jongho’s shirt. Jongho pulled the small boy closer. Letting him cry on his chest.<br/>“I won’t let you go. I’m not going anywhere.”<br/>The small boy was exhausted after he dried his tears and fell asleep holding onto Jongho. Jongho didn’t know what to do, so he let the boy sleep and ended up falling asleep himself.<br/>When Yeosang opened his eyes next he saw Jongho lying, sleeping. He looked so peaceful. The boy lifted himself to check the clock and saw it was 11pm. Shit. Jongho was done around 10 usually and the boy was sleeping. He couldn’t wake him, but what could he do. Yeosang lightly pulled himself out of Jongho’s arms and changed into his pajamas. He slowly walked out, closing the door and walking to Seonghwa’s room knowing Jongho hadn’t signed out for the day.<br/>“Hey Seonghwa, oh my god I’m sorry!”<br/>Yeosang covered his eyes quickly stepping out. Yeosang didn’t expect to walk in on Seonghwa and his boyfriend Hongjoong making out shirtless. Seonghwa pulled his robe on walking out to talk to Yeosang.<br/>“I’m so sorry master, did you need something?”<br/>“I just wanted to say Jongho is sleeping. I kind of took a long nap and Jongho fell asleep. On my couch of course! He looks too peaceful to wake, so he won’t be signing out tonight. Can I sign him out now?”<br/>“He’s asleep? On your couch...umm okay...yeah let me get the log. I had assumed you were keeping him for some reason. I had forgotten a bit that he hadn’t signed out.”<br/>Seonghwa disappeared into his room bringing the log out, letting Yeosang sign it.<br/>“Also Seonghwa, you aren’t on the clock. Have fun, you two look nice together.”<br/>“Oh thank you. Well, sleep well. Take care of Jongho, he’s a good kid.”<br/>“I will, don’t worry.”<br/>Seonghwa nodded and went back in closing his room while Yeosang walked back to his room. Once in he got back in on the other side of the bed. The boy crawled close and snuggled into Jongho’s chest once again. Everything felt like it may be okay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you all enjoyed and do comment below your thoughts it always helps! This chapter was a big plot chapter, so let me know if you are enjoying the plot or want less/more of it! Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Who’s in charge?”<br/>“You master.”<br/>“Will you defy me again?”<br/>“No master. P-please I need to cum master.”<br/>“No. I’ll cum first. So work harder and make me cum.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Back to some nice smutty content! I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yeosang had been gone for over two weeks. Jongho would accompany Yeosang out, but this time around Yeosang had to fly, and it was a trip only for the main family and protection for them, but no servants. To say it felt a lifetime was an understatement. Jongho had gone back to helping with daily chores, but he missed Yeosang. He missed the boy's witty replies, missed his flirting, missed his kisses, missed his warm embrace, missed everything about the small beautiful boy. After Jongho had woken up in the prince's bed the two hadn’t done anything more than a light kiss or two, and then the prince had to leave. During his time alone Jongho decided he was done pushing away these feelings. He had learned that you truly have one life, and if this is something that is meant to happen even for only a short time he would let it. He wants to do whatever and be whatever Yeosang would let them. Even if it went against all the rules, and he could be punished, he didn’t care. Today was day 15 being without Yeosang, and he really missed him. For some reason today it hurt the fear of being alone creeped up in Jongho. The fear of Yeosang never returning. Jongho didn’t know the time table on when they were to return, but over two weeks felt ridiculous. Jongho was dusting when he was called out by Seonghwa.<br/>
“Jongho, the family will be returning tomorrow. Everyone will be lined up and waiting. You will be leading the right side as you will leave the line first to follow Yeosang. Do you think you can handle it?”<br/>
“Yes sir!”<br/>
“Amazing. Thank you! Please go prepare Yeosang’s room for his return.”<br/>
“Yes sir!”<br/>
The boy rushed to Yeosang’s room hiding his smile. The boy of his dreams was coming back. He fixed the room to perfection fluffing the bed extra and dusting areas that didn’t even require dusting. Jongho was so happy that he even fixed the boy’s closet to add his clothes back into. That night he had trouble sleeping thinking about Yeosang. He was ready to touch the boy again, to kiss the boy, to just hear his voice. The next morning Wooyoung poked fun at Jongho getting ready. He had slicked back half his hair to look nice for Yeosang, but would not admit it to his roommates. He just said it was because he had gotten up early. Everyone lined up outside and Jongho stood looking forward while the car pulled up. Seonghwa stepped out and opened the door for the family, the king stepped out first then the queen, and then Yeosang. Jongho felt like screaming. The boy's long blond hair was replaced with short medium dark brown hair. He wore an all black outfit with a small silver chain. Wow, he had changed a lot in two weeks. Yeosang’s eyes touched the boy for a second before moving away. Once he had passed Jongho turned and followed him. Yeosang walked until he reached his room. The pair walked in with Jongho closing the door behind them.<br/>
“Welcome home master.”<br/>
“Thank you Jongho. I’m going to rest now the flight was long. Do what you will.”<br/>
“Oh, yes master.”<br/>
Jongho didn’t know what to do. Yeosang didn’t take naps very often and last time he did Jongho slept next to him. Yeosang pulled his boots off and undressed.<br/>
“Jongho get my pajamas.”<br/>
“Yes master.”<br/>
The boy walked over to his closet and pulled out his white silk pajamas taking them back to the boy. After he pulled them on he got into bed looking over at Jongho.<br/>
“Turn the light off.”<br/>
“Oh, yes master!”<br/>
The boy rushed, turning the lights off. The room was only lit by the sun trying to burst through the white curtains. Jongho stood for a bit, and then decided maybe he shouldn’t watch Yeosang sleep. The boy seemed to be in a bad mood and a nap would help at least Jongho hoped. The boy sat on the couch, well laid, and stared at the ceiling. He hoped that after the nap the boys could talk. Jongho ended up drifting to sleep as the room was silent give Yeosang’s soft breaths.<br/>
Jongho was awoken gasping as he felt someone right on top of him. Yeosang was sitting right on the boy's stomach staring down at him.<br/>
“M-master.”<br/>
“Did I say you could sleep?”<br/>
“Uh, no master.”<br/>
“So then why did you?”<br/>
“I didn’t mean to master, I'm sorry.”<br/>
“Looks like you did. You laid down and everything.”<br/>
“I-I’m so sorry master.”<br/>
“I think you’re too comfortable Jongho. I’ve been gone a few weeks and you forget how to act and serve your master.”<br/>
“No master I’m sorry!”<br/>
“I think you need a punishment.”<br/>
“M-Master I didn’t mean to.”<br/>
“That doesn’t make up for the fact you did.”<br/>
Yeosang got off the boy and roughly grabbed his hair. Jongho whined out while the boy pulled him.<br/>
“Get up. Follow me.”<br/>
Jongho whimpered lightly as he got up and followed Yeosang. The boys made it to Yeosang’s bed, and he let go of Jongho’s hair, roughly shoving the boy down. Jongho hit the bed hard looking at Yeosang.<br/>
“I didn’t say you could look at me. Turn your face now.”<br/>
Jongho quickly looked away as he felt Yeosang’s fingertips brush against his cheek.<br/>
“Get undressed. I’m locking the door and when I get back you better be completely naked.”<br/>
“Y-yes master.”<br/>
Yeosang turned and Jongho got up quickly pulling himself out of his clothes and sitting back on the bed. He barely finished because of the buttons on his shirt, but luckily did. Yeosang looked him up and down and grabbed the boy's hair again. He made the boy look up at him.<br/>
“Get up.”<br/>
Jongho scrambled up as he watched Yeosang undress. Yeosang sat on the bed and looked at Jongho. The boy stood still afraid of causing more trouble for himself.<br/>
“Oh my god. Do I have to tell you everything? Get on your knees.”<br/>
“Y-yes master!”<br/>
Jongho quickly dropped to his knees as Yeosang grabbed his hair again with one hand. Yeosang pulled the boy closer and took his cock in the other hand, slapping it lightly on the boy’s cheeks and lips. Jongho opened his mouth letting the boy slide his cock in. With that Yeosang roughly grabbed the boy's hair and didn’t even hesitate to choke the boy on his cock. Jongho didn’t expect the fast pace to start so suddenly. He was gagging around the boy's cock. Yeosang thrust in while pulling him down on his cock. Tears were brimming Jongho’s eyes while he was gagging and Yeosang was moaning lowly in pleasure. Yeosang pulled the boy off lightly looking at him.<br/>
“God Jongho I missed you. You’re my little fuck toy today. Got it?”<br/>
“I missed you too. Yes master.”<br/>
With that Yeosang pulled the boy back on his cock. It was all too much and Yeosang knew he wanted to fuck the boy. Yeosang didn’t often top, but there were days when he needed to feel powerful and topping always gave him this sense of power. Ever since they left for that trip Yeosang had felt like he had no control and needed to take it back. Maybe topping your servant wasn’t the best idea, but he had been stuck in a room with his father and couldn’t masturbate the whole time, so he was horny. He wanted control and pleasure. He looked down at the boy with wet cheeks and spit covering his chin as he gagged on the boys cock. He slowly pulled him off looking at how beautiful he looked.<br/>
“Get up on the bed. All fours.”<br/>
The boy nodded and that earned him a slap to his ass.<br/>
“Use your words.”<br/>
“Yes master.”<br/>
“Good boy.”<br/>
The younger boy got on all fours and sat a bit nervously. He heard a drawer opening, and peaked to see Yeosang grabbing lube. The boy walked over and kissed Jongho’s neck.<br/>
“Hey before anything else is this okay baby?”<br/>
“Yes master.”<br/>
“Are you sure, you don’t have to call me master right now, are you okay to continue and okay with this?”<br/>
“I’m okay, I want to continue.”<br/>
“Okay. We can stop anytime.”<br/>
With that it was like the switch was flipped again. Yeosang got behind the boy and grabbed his ass. He hadn’t realized how nice the boy's ass was until now. Jongho bit his lip hard as Yeosang circled his rim with a lubed finger. Jongho clenched his eyes shut trying to relax as Yeosang pushed one finger inside.<br/>
“Holy fuck you’re tight. It must have been a long time. My poor baby.”<br/>
Jongho wanted to laugh out loud and say how it hasn’t been a long time since he bottomed it’s been never. This was the boys first time and maybe he should tell Yeosang, but he was too focused on breathing through the pain. Yeosang slowly thrusts his finger in and out until he heard the boy let out a small moan. He pressed another finger at the boys hole and with a nod from Jongho he pushed it in slowly. It really must have been a longtime the boy was gripping the sheets with his head hanging between his shoulders. Eventually Yeosang was three fingers deep, scissoring the boy who was now a moaning mess.<br/>
“Be quieter Jongho.”<br/>
“Y-yes master.”<br/>
He slowly slid his fingers out and Jongho looked back. Yeosang grabbed the boy's hair shoving his face into the pillow.<br/>
“Don’t you dare turn back here and shut up.”<br/>
“Yes master.”<br/>
Jongho was scared he would hate it, but after a while and a few hits to his prostate the boy ended up liking it. His head already felt a bit fuzzy as he felt Yeosang lining up. The boy bit the pillow as Yeosang pushed in slowly.<br/>
“Holy fuck. You’re really really fucking tight Jongho, shit.”<br/>
Even with all the prep he did on Jongho the boy was super tight. It honestly felt really good. He gripped Jongho’s hips until he bottomed out. The boy was gripping the bed tight and breathing heavily. Yeosang rubbed his lower back and hips while the boy adjusted. The stretch burned a lot more than Jongho expected, but the feeling of Yeosang rubbing circles into his lower back helped. Jongho was so lucky to have his face shoved into the pillow so Yeosang couldn’t see the tears on his cheeks and eyes gripped tightly closed. Finally, the burning sensation eased and it started to feel better. He nodded at the boy.<br/>
“I can move? Are you sure?”<br/>
“Yes, please.”<br/>
With that Yeosang pulled out and slammed back into the boy. Yeosang didn’t hold back slamming into the younger boy who gripped the pillow tight. He didn’t really know when he started crying, but he did. It was overwhelming and the boy felt pain and pleasure since it was his first time. Yeosang was so rough with the boy gripping his hair and thrusting hard. He repeatedly hit Jongho’s prostate.<br/>
“Who’s in charge?”<br/>
“You master.”<br/>
“Will you defy me again?”<br/>
“No master. P-please I need to cum master.”<br/>
“No. I’ll cum first. So work harder and make me cum.”<br/>
Jongho gripped the pillow hard pushing his ass back to meet Yeosang’s thrusts. The boy was shaking and tears kept falling as he held his orgasm. It was so hard because of Yeosang repeatedly slamming into his prostate. Jongho’s eyes kept rolling back and his legs felt like jelly as he pushed back. Yeosang noticed the shaking and supported the boy with one hand around his waist as he slammed hard into the crying boy. Jongho was silly if he thought Yeosang didn’t know he was crying, but he cried out of pleasure all the time, so he just let the boy cry as he pounded him. He was so tight it felt amazing to destroy the boy's ass and make him his. Yeosang needed to feel powerful and in control and did as Jongho whined and whimpered on his cock.<br/>
“M-master my l-legs they won’t-“<br/>
Jongho was cut off by Yeosang pulling out and turning the boy over, looping Jongho’s legs around his shoulders, and slamming back in. The younger boy gripped his mouth moaning while Yeosang hit his prostate from another angle. The boy's eyes rolled back hard.<br/>
“Such a good boy, hold it just a little longer.”<br/>
“Yes master.”<br/>
Finally, Yeosang gasped and pulled the boy closer as he came. He reached forward planning to jerk Jongho off only to watch him cum untouched with large tears rolling down his cheeks. Yeosang watched as the boy made a mess of himself. Jongho’s body twitched lightly and the boy whimpered. Jongho’s orgasm was very intense as he panted opening his eyes.<br/>
“Holy shit baby.”<br/>
Jongho just looked at him as Yeosang slowly pulled out. The boy was a whimpering mess and expected an empty feeling, but then he realized Yeosang came inside him. He felt full and sticky as cum dripped out of him.<br/>
“M-master.”<br/>
“Fuck Jongho you look so beautiful all destroyed and full of my cum.”<br/>
“Thank you master.”<br/>
Yeosang stared at the boy who was still slightly panting with his eyes shut. Jongho laid there and felt pain radiating from his ass. It felt fantastic but his legs felt so weak and his ass already hurt. He knew this was not going to be fun acting like he was fine.<br/>
“Let’s go get a shower Jongho okay?”<br/>
“Okay master.”<br/>
Yeosang got up and walked to the bathroom starting the shower. He turned and realized Jongho wasn’t behind him. He walked back in the room to see the boy limping lightly as he walked. Yeosang rushed over grabbing the boy.<br/>
“Baby what’s wrong? Was I too rough? Fuck, I should have prepped you more.”<br/>
“It’s okay, just hurts a bit, but I liked it.”<br/>
Yeosang helps the boy to the bathroom, turning the shower off and running a hot bath instead. The boys laid in the bath and Yeosang held him close.<br/>
“Hey it’s okay, no recovery can be as bad as your first time recovery.”<br/>
“Oh.”<br/>
“Well maybe you had a really good first time and didn’t take much recovery, but a lot of guys, including myself, have a hard first time because taking it slow is hard. My first time I felt so sore, and it was a bit hard to walk.”<br/>
“Yeosang.”<br/>
“Hm?”<br/>
“That was my first time.”<br/>
The boy spoke so low Yeosang could barely hear him.<br/>
“I couldn’t hear you baby, speak up.”<br/>
“That was my first time master.”<br/>
“W-what? Jongho, why didn’t you tell me! Oh my god baby. Are you okay? Where does it hurt? Is that why you were crying? You should have told me! I wouldn’t have gone so hard I thought you had done it before and it had just been awhile. Fuck Jongho why didn’t you tell me?”<br/>
“I-I’m sorry. I’m just sore and my ass hurts, but I’m fine! Don’t worry about me.”<br/>
“Jongho how the hell could I not worry about you? I fucked you really hard! Way too hard for your first time! I even came in you, shit Jongho! Why didn’t you tell me?”<br/>
“I didn’t think about it.”<br/>
“Jongho, really, why?”<br/>
“I knew I should have, but I wanted to please you and do what you wanted.”<br/>
The younger boy's shoulder shook lightly and Yeosang pulled him into his lap hugging him to his chest.<br/>
“Baby please don’t cry. I’m sorry I got upset with you. I just am mad at myself that I didn’t know I would never want to hurt you. You get the next few days off and stay here. It’s going to hurt for a few days and then the pain should go away baby, and then we don’t have to do that again okay? How does that sound?”<br/>
“I-I want to do it again though I want to serve you in every way I can master even if that means bottoming sometimes.”<br/>
“Okay baby we’ll do it again sometime, but you need to recover okay?”<br/>
“Y-yes master.”<br/>
Jongho felt like the prince almost as the boy picked him up out of the tub and helped to dry him off. He was carried bridal style into Yeosang’s bedroom and sat lightly on the bed.<br/>
“I’m going to get some of my clothes for you. Is that okay or do you want me to go get yours?”<br/>
“That’s fine.”<br/>
Jongho felt like the prince as Yeosang helped him into a silk pajama set matching his own.<br/>
“I’ll be right back. I have to tell Seonghwa you won’t be working the next few days.”<br/>
“I can do it!”<br/>
“No baby. Rest, or we won’t do it again.”<br/>
“Yes master.”<br/>
Jongho watched the boy walk out and laid closing his eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I never do bottom Jongho (I just don't see him as a bottom tbh), but this was quiet enjoyable to write and explore Yeosang taking back some lost power.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Put me down Jongho!”<br/>“No, be good.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next few days were amazing and torture. It was amazing to wake up next to Yeosang to feel the boy press sweet kisses into his hair, carry him, and bring him food. But what was torture was the feeling of doing nothing or when Yeosang left he just laid around the room. What was the worst part is when he felt like he was finally okay, or more like when Yeosang allowed him, was going back to work. Sleeping in his own bed wasn’t as nice, and he was hounded with questions by everyone. Luckily Yeosang and him had spoken about this and decided that Jongho had fainted and was sick for a few days and needed to rest. It was still hard to explain and answer every question thrown his way, but luckily most of the time he was with Yeosang, so he was left alone. Everyone was still afraid of Yeosang, which Jongho didn’t really get. Jongho was thinking about how Yeosang was described to him versus how he really was. One day while Yeosang was sitting in the sitting area of his room Jongho spoke up.<br/>
“Master.”<br/>
“Yes Jongho?”<br/>
“I was wondering something.”<br/>
“Ask.”<br/>
“Well I was just thinking about how well you’re kind of mean to servants usually and when I first got here I was warned about you, but you’re very nice to me usually. Why?”<br/>
Yeosang wasn’t prepared to hear that. Why did he treat the boy different in the beginning? Was it because they have a secret together? Was it because he thought he was hot? Was it because the boy sucked him off so well the first day? He had thought about it, but only got frustrated when he did. Why would Jongho even ask this. They were clearly in a relationship, so why does it matter how it started or why it started.<br/>
“You’re different Jongho. You’re not all those other servants.”<br/>
Yeosang stood up walking over to the boy and grabbed his face.<br/>
“You’re mine. It’s different. Do you understand?”<br/>
“N-not really master you've always been kinder to me.”<br/>
“Let me explain easier then. From the moment I saw you I was attracted to you. I have never been attracted to a servant before you. I have never had the urge to do anything sexual with a servant before you. The first night we had sex I decided you were mine. I decided that even with your resistance no one else could have you. I’m nicer to you because you are mine, and I am yours. Understand?”<br/>
“L-like we are dating?”<br/>
“Exactly Jongho. We are dating. You are mine and I am yours. I am not seeking anyone and you are not allowed to seek anyone either.”<br/>
“When? When did we start?”<br/>
“What do you mean silly boy?”<br/>
“Master I’m sorry, but I don’t remember you asking me.”<br/>
“Jongho, I didn’t realize I had to ask. No one has ever exclusively worked under me. Maybe since you’re new no one told you, but this doesn’t happen. This was just to get alone time with you. That’s why everyone is suspicious of us, but I think we do well covering it up. After these past few days, I thought it was clear we’re dating. Come on you really didn’t know?”<br/>
“N-no master. Well I-I’m happy to be your boyfriend.”<br/>
“Gosh Jongho! My own boyfriend didn’t even think we were dating.”<br/>
“Well you didn’t make it clear! You never asked me out to be fair! I could have said no!”<br/>
"But you wouldn't have if I did ask."<br/>
"That's not the point! I'm just saying that you never asked, so how was I to know!"<br/>
Yeosang lifted his face, kissing him softly to cut the boy off. Yeosang knew that while on the job, Jongho tried to stay professional, but after that question he just wanted to kiss the boy. How could the boy not have recognized that from that night on he belonged to Yeosang in every way that Yeosang belonged to him? Yeosang grabbed the boy pushing him down on the couch and crawling into his lap. Jongho wanted to push the boy off and tell him he was at work, but he also wanted to jump up and down and scream because he was dating the prince. Yeosang pressed their lips together again while Jongho gripped his waist. The pair broke apart with Jongho pushing the boy off of him onto the couch and standing when they heard the door opening. Jongho was blushing hard, but kept his face down as the king came in for tea with his son claiming he forgot to knock. Jongho bowed leaving to help fix the tea. The boy was rolling the cart when he heard them talking from the open door.<br/>
“So Yeosang, I know while we were overseas you became close to the prince of Singapore, his family is coming over here for a short business trip, and I invited them to stay. I think we should set up your engagement.”<br/>
Jongho felt his knees growing heavy as he pushed the cart quickly. He felt sick to his stomach. How could Yeosang lie to him. How could he have this moment between the two of them only to be getting prepared to marry someone else. He knew the entire time that him and Yeosang could never be together, but this felt like a shot to the gut. Jongho passed the tea cart along to another servant.<br/>
“I feel a bit ill can you take this to Yeosang I’ll be in there in a moment.”<br/>
Jongho rushed to the bathroom and splashed water on his face. He had two options. Well, a lot more, but he wasn’t thinking straight, either he cries like a baby or he confronts the boy. Jongho had never considered himself weak.<br/>
The small girl wheeled in the tea and Yeosang eyed her with a dirty look.<br/>
“Where is Jongho?”<br/>
“He said he felt a bit ill, but will be back in a moment.”<br/>
“Alright, as said father he got married once we left, and we didn’t connect as much as you believe!”<br/>
“I heard he’s single.”<br/>
“Father, he is not single, please stop trying to set me up with people.”<br/>
“It’s my duty.”<br/>
“Whatever dad.”<br/>
“Anyway, they are still going to come to stay, so please be decent.”<br/>
“I will try my best.”<br/>
Yeosang made eye contact with Jongho as he stepped in and had a blank look on his face. Jongho walked standing by the wall.<br/>
“What are you doing? Come over here now.”<br/>
“Yes master.”<br/>
The boy walked over standing by the side of the couch. Yeosang shot the boy a look and Jongho only blinked back. Once the king had left and tea was cleaned up fully, Yeosang closed the door, locked it, and walked over grabbing the boy's face.<br/>
“What’s your problem?”<br/>
“Get off me.”<br/>
“What the fuck Jongho!”<br/>
Yeosang let go while Jongho stepped back.<br/>
“If you have a problem at least act civil about it. I am your master after all. I can still fire you.”<br/>
“Then do it. Fucking fire me Yeosang. Is everything just a fucking joke to you? Are you seriously going to act like you have any right to be upset with me!”<br/>
“Really Jongho? I don’t know what the fuck you’re on about, but you’re pushing your limits right now. Just know once you get over your little hissy fit we are going to have a serious talk.”<br/>
“I’m not having a hissy fit, so let's talk.”<br/>
“Fine. What’s wrong with you? Why are you mad at me? I didn’t do anything for you to be mad at me for.”<br/>
“You’re such a fucking liar Yeosang!”<br/>
Yeosang grabbed his face, pulling it close, his grip almost too tight.<br/>
“First, never call me a liar. Second, I am your master, learn your place.”<br/>
Jongho pushed the boy back onto the couch grabbing his face tight.<br/>
“No Yeosang, Learn your place. You’re my boyfriend, and you’re crazy if you think I will give up so easily to some prince.”<br/>
“What the hell are you on about Jongho.”<br/>
“You are not getting engaged to some random prince. I won’t allow you to. I own you.”<br/>
“What the fuck are you talking about Jongho? I’m not fucking marrying some prince? I’m not getting married.”<br/>
“Don’t lie! I heard you and your father.”<br/>
That’s when it all clicked for Yeosang.<br/>
“Oh I see. Well then. Now you know.”<br/>
The boy shrugged and Jongho felt like he would burst into flames right then and there. He gripped the boy's face.<br/>
“No Yeosang. You're mine.”<br/>
“There’s nothing you can do about it. You’re just a servant after all.”<br/>
Yeosang knew exactly how to push Jongho’s buttons to get what he wanted. He knew he had won when Jongho smashed his lips on Yeosang’s. The older male reached grabbing Jongho’s collar. The kiss was hard and left Yeosang breathless. He pulled back breathing hard and yelped covering his own mouth when Jongho picked him up.<br/>
“Put me down Jongho!”<br/>
“No, be good.”<br/>
Yeosang yelped again when the boy roughly put him on the bed. He was trapped when the boy got on top of him. Jongho’s arms were resting by his head and his legs were on the sides of his waist. Yeosang had worn a white shirt that Jongho wasted no time pulling off the boy. Yeosang went to grab the boy only to have Jongho lace their fingers together and hold his hands against the bed. Jongho kissed and sucked down Yeosang’s neck causing the boy to hold in moans. He didn’t even think about the consequences of the boy giving him a hickey on his neck at the moment. He felt too much pleasure from Jongho dominating him. He knew it was a lie, but he liked to see how possessive Jongho was of him. Yeosang clenched his mouth shut as a moan almost escaped. Jongho bit his ear lightly as he rolled his hips on the boy.<br/>
“P-please.”<br/>
“Use your words. What do you want baby?”<br/>
“Please add more friction, it’s too light.”<br/>
“Oh I see this is too light?”<br/>
Jongho rolled his hips again and Yeosang nodded quickly. Then Jongho ground down on him and Yeosang gasped.<br/>
“Is that better?”<br/>
“Yes. Yes.”<br/>
Yeosang was breathing hard, letting out small moans while the boy ground down on him and kissed him across his collarbones. Finally, Jongho sat back and undid his shirt pulling it off and slowly undid his pants. Yeosang was so impatient and kept reaching out stroking his bulge.<br/>
“If you keep this up I won’t take them off at all.”<br/>
Yeosang pulled his hand back quickly and watched the boy. What he did not expect was his body to be pulled towards Jongho and his pants and boxers being pulled off. He also didn’t expect his body to be flipped over so quickly. Jongho kissed down Yeosang’s back while he lightly massaged his ass. Yeosang bit his lip as he felt him kissing down his ass and thighs. The boy placed soft bites along the way, more like nibbles, making Yeosang moan into the pillow. That’s when Jongho spread his ass and swirled his tongue around the boy’s hole. Yeosang gasped, gripping the pillow. Jongho took that as a good sign and continued slowly swirling his tongue. Yeosang relaxed letting the boy do as he pleased. He alternated between swirling his tongue and flicking it back and forth. Yeosang’s toes were curled in pleasure when Jongho pushed his tongue into the boy’s tight hole.<br/>
“J-Jongho please.”<br/>
The boy’s tongue wasn’t nearly as nice as his cock, but it felt so good and new as the boy practically fucked him with his tongue. While doing that he massaged and gripped the boy’s ass.<br/>
“I-I can’t...Fuck me.”<br/>
Yeosang was panting hard, gripping the pillow. With that Jongho slowly pulled his tongue out flipping the boy over.<br/>
“You good baby?”<br/>
“Yes Jongho, please fuck me.”<br/>
“Yes master.”<br/>
Yeosang bit his lip hard as he passed Jongho the lube. The boy pressed his lubed cock against the boy slowly pushing in. Yeosang gripped his mouth moaning. Would he ever get used to how large the boy was? Jongho watched the boy until he nodded quickly. Tears were already brimming the boy's eyes, and he hadn’t even really begun. Jongho didn’t want to give Yeosang what he wanted. He was trying to get married. For that he pulled out slowly pushing in even slower.<br/>
“Jongho faster.”<br/>
The boy kept the same slow pace. It was agonizing. It felt really good, but not good enough to push Yeosang over the edge. The boy was whining and Jongho was holding his hands over his head.<br/>
“Fuck me faster now Jongho, it’s an order.”<br/>
The boy only chuckled, continuing his slow pace, and slowing a bit more. Yeosang had large tears rolling down his cheeks not from pleasure, but from frustration and being kept on the edge.<br/>
“I said fuck me faster god dammit!”<br/>
“You can say it all you want Yeosang. Continue in fact.”<br/>
“If you don’t fuck me faster, I will punish you Jongho!”<br/>
“I will accept the punishment.”<br/>
The boy was a blubbering sexually frustrated mess. His cock was leaking precum and ached for some sort of friction. He had tried to push his hips one too many times and Jongho was holding the boy down. He then pulled out looking at the boy. Yeosang was sticky with precum and was crying for his cock.<br/>
“You look like such a whore. Do you want my cock that bad? Does the prince want his servant's cock that bad?”<br/>
“Yes!”<br/>
Yeosang was blushing hard and felt so embarrassed of that statement.<br/>
“Take back your marriage and beg.”<br/>
“N-no.”<br/>
“Then no”<br/>
“I take back the marriage, but I won’t beg.”<br/>
“Hm okay.”<br/>
Yeosang watched the boy as he stood up.<br/>
“What are you doing?”<br/>
“If I’m not mistaken I’m off the clock. Goodnight master.”<br/>
“No the fuck you aren’t. Get back here Jongho right now and fuck me.”<br/>
“Beg and I will.”<br/>
“No! I refuse to beg a servant! You will follow my orders.”<br/>
“No then.”<br/>
Jongho walked forward and grabbed Yeosang’s face pulling it up to him.<br/>
“When you’re ready to beg then I’ll think about it. Also, if I find out you masturbated before you beg I won’t do it.”<br/>
“Jongho! No! That’s fucking unfair!”<br/>
“All you have to do is beg.”<br/>
“No!”<br/>
“Goodnight then master. Remember don’t even think about touching yourself.”<br/>
Jongho finished buttoning his shirt and fixing his hair. Yeosang couldn’t believe Jongho was really walking out right now leaving him leaking and ready. The door closed and Yeosang kicked around on his bed looking down at his rock hard cock.<br/>
“Oh you’re in for it Jongho.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think this may get Jongho in a little bit of trouble, what do you guys think? I'm going to try to post once a day, but don't hold me to it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“No Yeosang. You know what I mean. Once you're ready to be a good boy and beg for me I want you to wait while I get ready and am sitting on that bed then I want you on your knees begging. I want to see your little teary eyes begging for your servants cock.”<br/>“Jongho. I won’t do that.”<br/>“Then we won’t be having sex.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi I wanted to include a bit of a content warning! Nothing too bad or anything, but I know this can be upsetting if you don't know what's happening! Near the end of the chapter Yeosang falls into what is called subspace and he goes nonverbal. Jongho takes very good care of him and as you will see they are still able to communicate through taps. If this does however upset you feel free to read up until when Jongho goes to wake Yeosang up in the morning!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say the two were fighting would be putting it nicely. This last week has been hell for both, but Yeosang refused to beg and Jongho refused to call a truce. Every little thing Jongho was doing was wrong and if he even tried to defend himself he was punished. Nothing sexual, literal annoying punishments. Today Jongho hadn’t fixed the air to the correct temperature of 73.5 it was only 73 in the room. That’s how the boy ended up sitting on the floor for the entire day de-seeding, not something easy, or even strawberries, but blackberries. Jongho didn’t even know these existed and when tasked with it he thought they didn’t have any and it was a joke, but low and behold they did, and it was hell. He couldn’t do it the easier way, no that wouldn’t be a punishment, instead he was sat with a toothpick, a bowl, and a box of blackberries. His hands ached and for a moment he thought about calling it all off, but realized if he did he would have to let Yeosang win and though he wasn’t the most competitive he did want to show his power over the boy. Yeosang walked into the room and walked right past Jongho laying on his bed.<br/>
“It’s 9:30. Half an hour more and your punishment is done. Unless you wish to stop now.”<br/>
“I’m fine, thank you master.”<br/>
Yeosang wanted to grab the boy by his hair, but only turned over making sure the boy couldn’t see his clenched fist. Yeosang had been holding up his end and hadn’t touched himself not once. Not even when he kept waking up with morning wood. It was so embarrassing when Jongho would wake him up with a raised eyebrow and just stood silently until the boy asked for a cold shower. He was beyond pissed because of his sexual frustration and had been taking it out on servants. Especially on Jongho. The boy had done almost every punishment he had, but hadn’t broken yet. He could have sworn the blackberries would do it.<br/>
“Master?”<br/>
“Yes Jongho.”<br/>
“It’s 10.”<br/>
“Oh. Clean up this mess and leave.”<br/>
“Yes master.”<br/>
As soon as the door shut Yeosang threw one of his pillows across the room. Yeosang couldn’t stay up much later or he knew he would have a raging boner thinking about the boy, so he went to sleep. The next morning was like most. Jongho came in and woke Yeosang up. He noticed the boys stiff morning wood and turned on a cold shower when it was requested.<br/>
“You only have to do one small task, and you wouldn’t have to get in this shower.”<br/>
“Fuck off. Jongho next time we fuck I’m going to split you in two and leave you a whimpering crying mess until you're on the brink, and then I won’t let you cum, but I’ll cum right across that pretty face of yours. Now go away.”<br/>
“Yes master.”<br/>
Jongho smirked as soon as he left the room. Did Yeosang really think he would dominate Jongho next time they have sex? That would not be the case if Yeosang is begging for his cock.<br/>
Yeosang came out of the shower and was in a very bad mood. Usually, he holds back yelling so much, but today he didn’t.<br/>
“Is every servant in this house stupid? How does everything look so dirty!!”<br/>
“I’m sorry master I’ll make them re-clean it all!”<br/>
“Thank you Seonghwa. One fucking person who knows what they’re doing!”<br/>
Jongho followed behind the boy as he yelled at staff and complained about everything. Even the king made time to come see the boy to comment on his sour behavior recently.<br/>
“I’m fine dad. Just fine.”<br/>
“Improve your mood, and how you are treating servants now Yeosang.”<br/>
“Yes father.”<br/>
The boy turned arms crossed walking to his room with Jongho following. As soon as the door was closed the boy pushed Jongho against it.<br/>
“Fuck me now.”<br/>
“No master.”<br/>
“This is a serious order Jongho. I won’t take no for an answer.”<br/>
“Master you know what you need to do for that.”<br/>
“I will not. I’m not playing with you Jongho. When I step back I want you on the bed.”<br/>
Yeosang stepped back watching the boy stand still.<br/>
“Move!”<br/>
“No Yeosang.”<br/>
“I am your master. All you have to do is sit there and I'll do all the work.”<br/>
“Are you that horny master? Horny enough to fuck yourself on my cock while I sit uninterested?”<br/>
“Yes dammit.”<br/>
“Then beg. I didn’t realize begging would be such an issue for you. So horny for your servant's cock, but so little manners.”<br/>
“Jongho.”<br/>
“Beg.”<br/>
“Please.”<br/>
“No Yeosang. You know what I mean. Once you're ready to be a good boy and beg for me I want you to wait while I get ready and am sitting on that bed then I want you on your knees begging. I want to see your little teary eyes begging for your servants cock.”<br/>
“Jongho. I won’t do that.”<br/>
“Then we won’t be having sex.”<br/>
“I can find someone else who wants to fuck me. You aren’t the only man in the world. I’m the prince you asshole.”<br/>
“But you won’t and even if you do it won’t satisfy your craving for my cock.”<br/>
Yeosang stared at the boy.<br/>
“You’re done for today.”<br/>
“Yes master.”<br/>
Jongho left and Yeosang threw himself on his bed. What did Jongho want out of him. He had embarrassed himself so much for the boy, but for some reason this form of fully begging on his knees was too much for the boy. He felt he would break before he would do that for Jongho. But as days passed he wore down more and more. He honestly didn’t think the boy would do this to him for this long. He just wanted the boy. Was he undesirable? Was he not good enough? Yeosang just wanted Jongho. He wanted to feel the boy in every way. Sex is a big part of relationships and Yeosang wanted to feel intimate with Jongho. Yeosang bit his lip feeling frustration grow as he realized what he had to do. The boy felt shame with every step he took. Yeosang left to find Seonghwa.<br/>
“Seonghwa?”<br/>
“Yes master, how can I help you?”<br/>
“Jongho got off early today, but could you tell him that he needs to wake me up early tomorrow. I feel like an early morning walk in the gardens. Around an hour earlier okay?”<br/>
“Yes master! A morning walk sounds lovely. I will let him know!”<br/>
“Thank you.”<br/>
Jongho walked to Yeosang’s room knowing the boy had only called him to annoy him. He had to wake up an hour earlier than the rest of the staff and go to wake Yeosang for a walk that he knew the boy wouldn’t take. Jongho walked in and closed the door. He turned towards and bed and saw it empty. Great of course he would pull something like this and not even be here. Jongho walked and heard whimpering. He turned the light on and saw Yeosang on the floor next to his bed looking up at him with wet cheeks. He quickly locked the door.<br/>
“Yeosang?”<br/>
“M-master please I can’t take it anymore. I need you. Please master please.”<br/>
“You’re finally ready to be a good boy?”<br/>
“Yes master please.”<br/>
Jongho felt a smirk creeping up his face looking at the boy.<br/>
“What if I say no?”<br/>
The boy looking up at him with tears falling down his cheeks.<br/>
“I can’t take it anymore Jongho please don’t say no!”<br/>
“Okay.”<br/>
Jongho unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off leaning down and kissing the beautiful crying boy. Yeosang kissed back and reached forward, plaming Jongho through his work pants.<br/>
“Such a good boy for me.”<br/>
The boy undid his pants and Jongho let him pull them off along with his boxers. Jongho sat on the bed looking at the boy.<br/>
“You’re not done yet. You’ve been so bad to me this week. Let’s hear how much you want it, how sorry you are for how bad you’ve treated me and other servants, and why you think you deserve it.”<br/>
“P-please. I’m sorry master I’m so sorry I’ve been so bad I’m so sorry please forgive me. Please fuck me. I want you so bad master. I promise I’ll be a good boy I promise if you just fuck me I promise I’ll be good. I crave you master please I need your cock so bad I need to cum master. Please I promise I’ll be good please don’t make me wait anymore please master fuck me. I'll be so good for you master. I'm sorry master!”<br/>
“How could I deny you when you’re being such a good boy?”<br/>
“Please don’t master please I need you.”<br/>
“Get up on the bed on your back. I want to see your pretty face while I fuck you.”<br/>
“Yes master!”<br/>
Yeosang got up quickly laying on his back. As much as he wanted to hide his face in shame from all of this he couldn’t. Jongho had broken him down, and he just craved the boy terribly. He knew if he didn’t get his way soon he would just be an unbearable asshole, so he gave up his pride and let Jongho win. He’s never lost before. He felt naked emotionally to Jongho as the boy leaned down kissing his wet cheek.<br/>
“P-please.”<br/>
Jongho pressed their lips together as he held Yeosang’s body against his. He let one hand rest around the boy’s waist and the other lightly gripped his hair. Jongho reached down and grabbed the boy's cock stroking him lightly. Yeosang whimpered, rutting up into his hand.<br/>
“You’re so sensitive baby.”<br/>
The small boy only nodded staring at Jongho with pleading eyes.<br/>
“I won’t make you wait. Grab the lube.”<br/>
He pushed the boy's legs against his chest as Yeosang passed him the lube.<br/>
“Baby, are you okay?”<br/>
The boy nodded looking at Jongho with big doughy eyes.<br/>
“Talk to me baby.”<br/>
He watched the boy move his mouth slightly and then close it shaking his head.<br/>
“Okay wait baby, one tap is no two taps is yes. Are you okay?”<br/>
The boy tapped his arm twice.<br/>
“Okay. Do you want to continue?”<br/>
He felt two more taps and nodded.<br/>
“Okay baby.”<br/>
He pushed a finger into the boy watching him moan. He took one of Yeosang’s hands and pressed it to the boy’s mouth.<br/>
“Shh baby. Not too loud.”<br/>
He kissed the boys thighs sucking lightly leaving little hickeys while thrusting his finger in. He pressed another into the boy and watched him throw his head back in pleasure. He was breathing heavy and Jongho knew he was desperate. Jongho tried to stretch him quicker, so he could fuck the desperate boy. Yeosang held his hand over his mouth as Jongho finally finished stretching him and lined up.<br/>
“Good baby? Are you ready?”<br/>
The boy tapped his arm twice again, and he didn’t hesitate to thrust into the small boy. Jongho wanted the boy to feel good. He only wanted what was best for Yeosang now. He held the boy's hips. Jongho felt two taps on his hand.<br/>
“Yes baby? Do you want more? Harder? Faster?”<br/>
He felt four taps and realized Yeosang didn’t want it slow at all. He nodded and pulled the boy’s legs over his shoulders roughly thrusting in. He had assumed that in this state Yeosang was fragile, but it was quite the opposite. The boy’s eyes seemed blurry, and he was moaning hard into his hand. Jongho reached forward stroking the boy who just moaned more. His eyes almost looked blown out from pleasure as Jongho quickly thrust into the boy. He slapped Yeosang’s ass. Yeosang seemed to like that a lot, so he spanked the boy a few more times as he slammed into the boy. Yeosang felt like he was floating through the air. He was trying his best to talk, but couldn’t. His brain was just fuzzy and every touch felt so good. The harder the boy thrust into him the better he felt. Yeosang felt so fuzzy and almost like his eyes couldn’t really focus on anything, but he wasn’t alarmed he let himself fall into the pleasure of it all. He felt the knot in his stomach growing and reached out tapping Jongho.<br/>
“You good baby?”<br/>
He nodded, but tapped him again.<br/>
“Faster? Harder?”<br/>
The boy tapped no twice.<br/>
“Are you close?”<br/>
Yeosang nodded tapping twice. Jongho smiled down at him, gripping his hips.<br/>
“Cum when you need to baby you’ve earned it.”<br/>
It only took a few more thrusts before Yeosang gasped and came all over his own stomach. Jongho pulled out and came across the boy's stomach too. He leaned down kissing Yeosang. He knew a shower wasn’t an option right now and grabbed a towel to clean the boy up. Yeosang felt so full of emotions he looked at Jongho and started crying. He rushed back over to the boy pulling the covers over him and pulling him to his chest. He left soft kisses on the boys forehead and side of his head.<br/>
“You did so good baby, you’re such a good boy. I know it was hard waiting, and hard to beg for it baby, but you did so good.”<br/>
Yeosang smiled while crying and hugged Jongho tighter. He felt so safe and loved by the boy in ways he had never felt cared for before. Yeosang felt like he was coming back down as Jongho whispered how amazing, beautiful, and good he was.<br/>
“J-Jongho.”<br/>
“Yes baby?”<br/>
“I love you.”<br/>
The boy froze slightly as he lifted Yeosang’s face. The boy was staring into his eyes like he was the only person in the world.<br/>
“I love you too baby.”<br/>
Jongho kissed the boy holding his face. It was a big step for the pair and Yeosang didn’t know even how it happened, but he didn’t regret it. He did love Jongho. He realized that no one had ever cared about him like Jongho did. No one had ever treated Yeosang so good. Every other person he has ever seen has left him. No one made Yeosang feel as warm inside or as good as Jongho did. When he was with Jongho he didn’t just feel happy he felt like everything was the perfect fit. He didn’t just feel happy he felt whole. It was hard to admit it, but it was true. Every time he was in the boy’s arms the world felt like it wasn’t about to fall off its axis, and he felt loved, truly loved.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you all liked this chapter! I've been trying to explore a lot of different things for the pair as to keep it interesting, while also developing them as characters and developing their relationship! Let me know what you guys think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boy wrapped his arms around Jongho’s waist.<br/>“Can’t we just fuck in a closet and be late again?”<br/>“Master!”<br/>Jongho slapped his back lightly while Yeosang whined.<br/>“Fine fine!! But only if you kiss me now.”<br/>“Such a needy baby to be making everyone call you master.”<br/>“Shut up.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>IMPORTANT!!! Hi everyone so this chapter actually does have some non-con in it! It isn't between Yeosang and Jongho, it is between a guest character and Jongho. The non-con only goes as far as neck kissing and a bit of grinding, but I do feel the need to put a warning for people who need it as I know it is a serious topic! For the people who wish to skip this section skip from when Jongho carries the suitcases to the rooms and start reading again when Yeosang enters the room. To make this easier I have put dashes to help out! Please be safe reading if it is a trigger for you, but you feel okay to read. As said it only goes as far as neck kissing/ licking and some grinding, but there is a lot of hateful speech towards Jongho during it.<br/>Safe reading! And if you choose to skip it it will not hurt your reading experience. There is a part after where he grabs Jongho's hips, but that is only for around one to two lines, so I hope it is okay. If not comment and I will leave a warning there! This is also a long chapter. I hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Things were awkward. In the nicest way possible things felt awkward. Jongho stood by the prince’s bed and stared at the boy looking at him. After they said I love you things shifted. Maybe it was fear or maybe it was miscommunication, but Yeosang shoved the boy away as much as possible. Jongho didn’t know what he had done wrong. Yeosang swore nothing was wrong and the pair were fine, but they felt so far from fine. Jongho tried to place a kiss on the boy’s cheek a few days ago and Yeosang practically dodged the boy. He made dumb chores up to get Jongho away from him and Jongho felt insecure and dumb. He apologized for that night many times thinking maybe he went too hard, or pushed things too far, but Yeosang swore everything was fine and normal. Yeosang didn’t even look him in the eyes anymore. Everything was not fine.<br/>
“I’m going out today.”<br/>
“Oh okay, I’ll grab our coats master!”<br/>
“No.”<br/>
“Oh you’re probably right it isn’t cold enough for coats!”<br/>
“No Jongho. You’re not coming. Grab my coat.”<br/>
“Oh. Yes Master.”<br/>
Jongho rushed grabbing the boy’s coat and bringing it to him. He took it out of Jongho’s hands instead of allowing the boy to put it on him. Jongho just looked down standing by Yeosang’s side.<br/>
“While I’m gone help with the rest of the staff, fix my room, and once I return you’re off duty for the day.”<br/>
“Yes master. Thank you.”<br/>
Yeosang nodded and walked away from the boy. Jongho stood watching him walk out. What had he done wrong? Why was it always like he was always on a tightrope with Yeosang and this time he actually fell. He finally pushed too far with no return. Jongho bit his lip heading towards the main area to find Seonghwa and receive a task.<br/>
Yeosang was scared. Beyond afraid. He knew it was bad of him, but he couldn’t stop himself. He needed air and time to think. He had admitted he loved Jongho, but his brain couldn’t process it once the fuzzy haze finally lifted. He didn’t even know what he had said until it was out there, and he can’t take it back. That would be an asshole thing to do especially when he meant it. He did love Jongho, but he was so scared of love. His brain said that Jongho knew he had complete power over him and would abuse it, would hurt him, and would leave him. He didn’t think Jongho would, but he was too scared. Too scared of letting himself go. Too scared of letting Jongho love him. Too scared for how bad it would hurt when it was all over. Maybe that was it. He had been thinking about it all, and he was terrified of how bad it would hurt when he had to marry someone else. He could never truly be with Jongho, so maybe it was best to stop it now. He felt empty without the boy wishing he could love him forever, but knowing that isn’t the case. It would be easier to stop now before he fell completely and madly in love with Jongho, though he was scared he might be already. It would be easier to fire the boy, but he knew he could never do that. Jongho needed the work and that was more important than stupid relationship drama. Yeosang decided he needed to distance himself and stop it. It was hard though with Jongho apologizing so often and being perfect and handsome.<br/>
Jongho finished fixing Yeosang’s room and heard the boy talking to Seonghwa in the hall.<br/>
“Thank you for taking care of Jongho today.”<br/>
“Of course master have a good night.”<br/>
“Thank you.”<br/>
Yeosang pulled open the door and saw Jongho finishing fixing the comforter on his bed.<br/>
“That’s fine. You’re good for the day Jongho.”<br/>
“Yes master.”<br/>
Jongho left the room closing the door lightly. He signed out and walked to the room. A shower usually helps his bad thoughts, but today it only fueled them. The boy cried under the heat of the water and wondered what was wrong with him. Maybe Yeosang lied, and he really was getting married maybe everything was a lie this whole time, and he meant nothing to the boy. Jongho shook lightly trying to stop crying. He rested his forehead on the wall and had to pull it together. He couldn’t be in the shower too long, so he sucked it up and got out. The boy traced his skin on the area where he had previously been marked by Yeosang. He loved thinking back to it. He loved walking around with the hickey, though no one could see it, it felt prideful to be marked by his master. He wished Yeosang would do it again. He didn’t mind covering it at all. He just wanted to see it in the mirror after showers again and know that Yeosang wanted him. Maybe that’s what it all stems down to. He wanted Yeosang to show interest again in any way possible. He couldn’t keep this up. His own boyfriend treated him like he couldn’t stand to be around him. It hurt a lot. Jongho sighed, slipping his pajamas on and walking out and down the hallway to his room. Jongho was never the clumsy type, but he was lost in thoughts and completely tripped over a rug. The boy braced himself, throwing his hands forward and landing hard on his right hand with a popping noise. Pain surged through the boy as he sat up happy no one was around to see that. His wrist was shooting pain, and he held it to his chest. He tried moving it, but that hurt even worse. He must have done something not to be able to even move it well. Jongho pulled himself up with his left hand and decided to go to Seonghwa. He knocked on the door since it was late. Seonghwa appeared looking a bit unhappy to be woken.<br/>
“Yes Jongho?”<br/>
“I hurt my wrist. N-never mind it’s fine. I’ll go!”<br/>
“Jongho let me see.”<br/>
The boy held it out and winced as Seonghwa touched it.<br/>
“Okay hold on let me put slippers on and let’s go see the doctor.”<br/>
“That’s not necessary right?”<br/>
“I’ll be back Joong.”<br/>
Seonghwa closed the door grabbing Jongho’s left wrist and pulling him along.<br/>
“I think you may have sprained it. Let’s get it checked out okay? What happened?”<br/>
“I was being clumsy and tripped.”<br/>
“That’ll do it. Do you want tomorrow off?”<br/>
“No! It’s just a wrist I can work!”<br/>
“Okay.”<br/>
He had sprained his wrist and now had a split wrapped with white bandage on his wrist and a bit of his hand. He felt so embarrassed. Sleeping was hard, but luckily it wasn’t because of pain. Jongho got up in the morning having Mingi help him button up his shirt.<br/>
“Just take the day off man.”<br/>
“No I’ll be fine don’t worry.”<br/>
“Whatever you say”<br/>
With that he left and signed in, luckily for the boy, he was left-handed so this wasn’t hard. He opened the door to Yeosang’s room and closed it quietly.<br/>
“Good morning master.”<br/>
Yeosang laid still and Jongho shook the boy lightly with one hand when Yeosang didn’t move he placed both hands shaking the boy. Yeosang turned quickly, slapping his hand away.<br/>
“Ah!”<br/>
Jongho stumbled back grabbing his wrist. Yeosang sat up quickly.<br/>
“Fuck did I hurt you? I didn’t think I hit that hard?”<br/>
“I-I’m fine master!”<br/>
Jongho turned, so his back was to Yeosang and looked at his bandaged wrist. Would it be too bad to take it off, so Yeosang didn’t find out? He walked to the bathroom, but when he went to take it off he felt pain surging through him and decided against it. Not that it would have mattered anyway as Yeosang appeared behind him looking over his shoulder.<br/>
“What happened?”<br/>
“Nothing master.”<br/>
Jongho stumbled as Yeosang turned him around pushing him against the sink. He lightly took Jongho’s wrist in his hand.<br/>
“Don’t lie to me.”<br/>
“I tripped and caught myself with my hand and sprained my wrist.”<br/>
“Does it hurt?”<br/>
“Not that much master.”<br/>
“Did I hurt you?”<br/>
“A little.”<br/>
“I’m sorry.”<br/>
“It’s okay. Don’t worry.”<br/>
Yeosang lifted the boy's wrist and placed three soft kisses on it before letting go. Jongho just realized how close they were. He felt Yeosang’s soft breaths on him as they stared at each other.<br/>
“I’m sorry.”<br/>
“It’s okay, really master.”<br/>
“No for everything. I’m sorry.”<br/>
“I don’t understand master.”<br/>
“I’ve treated you bad this week.”<br/>
“It’s okay master.”<br/>
“It’s not. I’m sorry.”<br/>
Jongho nodded as his nose brushed Yeosang’s. The pair hadn’t even realized how close they were getting.<br/>
“I was scared. Scared you would leave me. Scared of a lot.”<br/>
“I won’t leave you master. Never.”<br/>
“Thank you.”<br/>
Before Jongho could even nod the pair pushed their lips together. Jongho reached forward holding Yeosang’s jaw with his left hand. Yeosang gasped lightly when Jongho bit his lip letting the boy slip his tongue in. He picked Jongho up, setting him on the sink as they kissed. Yeosang leaned his body into Jongho’s as the boys fought for dominance. Yeosang pulled back kissing the boy's neck placing a soft kiss on the boy’s mole. Jongho let his legs dangle as he pulled Yeosang closer, if it was even possible.<br/>
“I love you Yeosang, I won’t leave you. I won’t hurt you.”<br/>
“I love you too Jongho.”<br/>
Yeosang cupped the boy's face and kissed him again. That’s when the pair heard a knock and the bedroom door opening. Yeosang helped pull the boy down and walked out quickly letting Jongho follow behind. They met the king and one of his servants halfway across the room.<br/>
“There you are son, I was looking for you, but assumed you were up and having breakfast.”<br/>
“I just woke up father.”<br/>
“Ah I see. Well the prince of Singapore, his husband, and their single friend the prince of Malaysia is coming with them to visit for the week. They will be staying in the castle, please get ready and be on your best behavior.”<br/>
“Yes father.”<br/>
“We will greet them in an hour. Please be outside then.”<br/>
“Yes father.”<br/>
The king left with his servant in tow and Yeosang rolled his eyes sitting on the bed.<br/>
“Too bad for his friend I’m taken.”<br/>
Jongho smiled walking to Yeosang. The boy wrapped his arms around Jongho’s waist.<br/>
“Can’t we just fuck in a closet and be late again?”<br/>
“Master!”<br/>
Jongho slapped his back lightly while Yeosang whined.<br/>
“Fine fine!! But only if you kiss me now.”<br/>
“Such a needy baby to be making everyone call you master.”<br/>
“Shut up.”<br/>
Jongho chuckled and pressed his lips to Yeosang’s. After a while Jongho helped Yeosang get dressed and prepared for the arrival of the princes of Singapore and Malaysia. They stood outside with Jongho at Yeosang’s side as one very nice car pulled up. A tall boy stepped out and opened the door as three very handsome men stepped out. Jongho wanted to double over right there. One of these men are here to see Yeosang. Shit. How could he compare. He looked at Yeosang who was staring forward and followed him as he walked to greet them. The boys were taller than both Yeosang and Jongho as they bowed and said hello. Yeosang led Jongho and the boys to tea.<br/>
“I’m sorry I don’t think we’ve formally met.”<br/>
“Not much of a talker?”<br/>
“Hello?”<br/>
Jongho looked over at the boy realizing it was the prince of Malaysia.<br/>
“S-sorry your highness, I didn’t realize you were speaking to me.”<br/>
“This is my personal servant Jongho.”<br/>
“Nice to meet you Jongho.”<br/>
“The pleasure is mine.”<br/>
The boy smiled at him as they kept walking. Jongho stared forward as they made it to a sitting room prepared for them and the king. All the boy’s sat down and Jongho helped bring the tea over. He bent setting the cups down in front of each person before stepping back to stand in line with other servants. He stood staring off into the distance. He felt someone staring and pressed back his smile turning to look at Yeosang only to see the boy looking at his father and nodding. He slowly turned his head catching eyes with the prince of Malaysia he quickly looked away, but tried not to make it obvious.<br/>
“Jongho. Go help get new tea. God this one is horrible.”<br/>
“Yes master!”<br/>
The boy rushed out following a few female servants glad to be away from the staring. Did he know? Why was he staring at Jongho? Had the boy somehow been too obvious in his looks to Yeosang? Why was he looking at him? He came back in with a new flavor of tea and quickly collected the cups passing them off to another servant before placing the new set down.<br/>
“Master?”<br/>
“Yes Jongho?”<br/>
“Do you need any cream or sugar?”<br/>
“Please do bring some.”<br/>
“Yes master.”<br/>
He stood and finished placing the cups trying to stay out of the way of conversation. Everyone was staring at Yeosang while he told a story, and they laughed along when Jongho returned with the cream and sugar. He stood by the edge of the couch and leaned over placing it on the table. That’s when he felt a hand lightly pat his ass. He wanted to jump and run to Yeosang, but knew he couldn’t. He stood bowing slightly and returning to the line of servants. Jongho knew who had touched his ass. Only one person was close enough. The prince of Malaysia. So that’s why he was staring at him. Wasn’t he here for Yeosang? Shouldn’t he want to battle Jongho not grab his ass? Tea was over and Jongho was helping carry luggage to the rooms while Yeosang showed the boys to their separate rooms. Jongho set the suitcase down ready to get some alone time with Yeosang when he heard Yeosang speaking outside the room and then it went silent only footsteps. He heard someone walk in while he set down the last suitcase and felt hands around his waist. Why was Yeosang doing this now?<br/>
**********FEEL FREE TO SKIP********************<br/>
“W-what are you doing? Let go someone could see.”<br/>
Jongho went to stand up and turn only to feel the boy’s hand push his back, not allowing him to stand up.<br/>
“The princes are outside, what are you going to do if we get caught?”<br/>
Jongho stood finally as a firm hand grabbed his ass.<br/>
“Stop it. My ass isn’t that good. Let go.”<br/>
“Seems pretty good to me.”<br/>
Jongho froze. That wasn’t Yeosang’s voice at all. He quickly turned, ripping himself from the boy's grip staring up at the prince of Malaysia.<br/>
“What’s wrong cutie, why'd you move? We were having fun.”<br/>
“D-don’t touch me.”<br/>
“Why? Who did you think I was?”<br/>
The boy stared at him, eyebrows raised and Jongho just shook his head.<br/>
“Doesn’t matter. Don’t touch me.”<br/>
“Why not? You’re very cute. You should feel honored a prince wants to touch a servant like you.”<br/>
“Thank you your highness, but I don’t feel comfortable. I am only here to work.”<br/>
“Isn’t part of your job taking care of the guests?”<br/>
“W-well yes.”<br/>
“Aren’t I a guest?”<br/>
“Yes, but it doesn't mean-”<br/>
“Then you should take care of me.”<br/>
“It doesn't mean in that se-”<br/>
The boy is cut off by the prince stepping forward and pushing him against the wall.<br/>
“L-let me go.”<br/>
“But you’re so cute, I need you to take care of me.”<br/>
“I-I can, but not in that way.”<br/>
The boy grabbed Jongho’s ass hard.<br/>
“I think it means anyway I want. Don’t be selfish.”<br/>
“N-no it doesn’t l-let go of me!”<br/>
He pressed against the boy's chest realizing that for once he was weaker. His aching wrist didn’t help the situation either. The boy leaned down kissing him. Jongho struggled against him.<br/>
“Kiss back now. It’s your job after all whore. I’m sure being Yeosang’s personal servant you’re on your knees getting fucked by him every day. He can share.”<br/>
“I am not!”<br/>
“Sure.”<br/>
The boy kissed down Jongho’s neck as he thrashed against him.<br/>
“Stop let go!”<br/>
The boy pressed his tongue against Jongho’s neck almost as if he knew that’s where the boy was extra sensitive.<br/>
“P-please stop.”<br/>
“But you like it so much whore.”<br/>
“I-i don't, I’m not a whore. Let go.”<br/>
“I bet everyone has run a train on you whore. How many have you taken in a row hm?”<br/>
“None I’m not a whore!”<br/>
The boy pressed his hips against Jongho’s and gripped his waist tight, the boy couldn’t help but moan. He quickly covered his mouth.<br/>
“Hm, seems like you liked it. You keep saying no, but your body keeps saying yes. It’s okay to be a whore Jongho. To want every cock in you that you see.”<br/>
“I don’t!”<br/>
“Oh so just Yeosang’s?”<br/>
“P-please stop.”<br/>
“I can make you feel good. In ways he never has.”<br/>
“Stop it! I’m only here to work. Serious work!”<br/>
“Sex work is serious Jongho.”<br/>
Before he could even say anything the boy pressed his lips to Jongho’s and rolled his hips. The friction felt so good, but his body was also in panic mode. He pushed against the boy as hard as he could, which only caused him to grip tighter. Jongho knew he would have bruises. Jongho wasn’t a person who cried easily or let himself cry in front of others, but he felt close to tears of frustration.<br/>
“Just give in whore. I already know later you’ll come back here begging for more after Yeosang fucks you.”<br/>
“Fuck you! I already told you that’s not what I do here!”<br/>
The boy was shaking and felt so trapped as the prince pressed sloppy kisses at his neck and pressed himself against him. The prince ran a hand up and down Jongho’s side. Jongho heard footsteps praying for a savior when the prince pulled back having heard them too.<br/>
“No one will believe you if you tell them. They’ll fire you for lying about me.”<br/>
“You’re a monster.”<br/>
“No you’re just easy.”<br/>
*****************OKAY SAFE AGAIN******************<br/>
The boy fixed his appearance moving away leaving Jongho standing frozen by the wall. Yeosang knocked and entered with the other princes smiling wide.<br/>
“Lunch is ready Choi let’s go eat.”<br/>
Jongho stood staring at the floor.<br/>
“Jongho come.”<br/>
He nodded and followed. The prince was right. No one would believe him. Jongho just decided to avoid him. It was best not to cause trouble. After lunch Jongho followed Yeosang while he led the boys to the garden and to show them around more. Jongho tried to stay close to Yeosang and away from the prince, but it seemed harder than he thought. If he got too close Yeosang eyed him to tell him to back up and if he was too far the prince came up to walk next to him. He wanted to scream out of frustration.<br/>
“Jongho?”<br/>
“Yes master?”<br/>
“Could you show Choi to the restroom by the main hall. We’ll be there in a second, but he has to go. Thank you.”<br/>
“B-but master…”<br/>
“Jongho hurry please.”<br/>
“Yes master.”<br/>
The boy turned and walked quickly as the prince followed him.<br/>
“Mhm thank you for leading me Jongho. You’re so kind.”<br/>
“Leave me alone.”<br/>
“Why? Did I do something wrong?”<br/>
He saw the eyes of other servants.<br/>
“N-no, sorry your highness.”<br/>
“It’s alright, probably a silly mistake.”<br/>
“Yes.”<br/>
He felt the prince grab his waist hard digging his finger’s into the forming bruises. He winced slightly as the boy let go, and entered the bathroom. Jongho was breathing hard. He saw Yeosang walking over with the couple behind him and straightened up trying to stop shaking. Yeosang was laughing, and not paying attention to Jongho.<br/>
“M-master?”<br/>
“Yes Jongho?”<br/>
“Are you busy?”<br/>
“Jongho...Yes.”<br/>
“O-okay!”<br/>
“Is something wrong? You seem a bit out of it?”<br/>
“I’m fine.”<br/>
“You should go rest. Meet us at dinner okay?”<br/>
“I-I’ll be-”<br/>
“That’s an order.”<br/>
“Yes master.”<br/>
This seems like it’ll be a long week.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi I hope you are all okay after that chapter I just want to come in here to say that Jongho is safe. I know right now in the story things seem out of hand and like he may be in danger, but I promise you I am sucker for happiness and he will be okay. Thank you for reading a comment your thoughts! Also do let me know if I need to put a warning for that last part.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Did you miss me baby?”<br/>“Yes. Missed you so much, missed alone time so much.”<br/>“I did too honestly. I’m so glad we’re alone again baby.”<br/>“Me too master.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone I wanted to go ahead and let you know there is mentions of what happened last chapter here I will put where it is unsafe and where it is safe to read again! There is only a small small mention for a short period, but I want you guys to be safe when reading. By skipping you are missing nothing okay! Safe reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was the longest week of Jongho’s life. He didn’t get caught alone with the boy again, but the hungry glaces were enough to make him nervous and on edge. Yeosang had tried to talk with the boy, but he played it off. The two had barely had any alone time anyway, and he wanted the moments to be spent well. Finally, it was the last day and Jongho helped bring the luggage out. He was so glad they were leaving. Once the car was packed Yeosang walked them out with the king telling them they were welcome back anytime and it was a lovely week. It wasn’t a lovely week, what a lie. Yeosang turned and walked back to his room with Jongho following.<br/>
“This week was exhausting! Why did they want to do everything when they know they can come back!”<br/>
He huffed turning to Jongho.<br/>
“I had to get up early, get my pajamas I want to take a nap.”<br/>
“Yes master.”<br/>
Yeosang snuck up behind the boy wanting to hug him from behind. He wrapped his arms around the boy pulling him into his chest. Yeosang swore the scream that left Jongho’s mouth could be heard through the entire castle.<br/>
“Hey! Hey! It’s me Jongho! Holy shit, it’s me!”<br/>
Jongho was breathing hard when there was a knock on the door.<br/>
“Stay here. Holy fuck.”<br/>
Yeosang rushed to the door.<br/>
“Is everything okay in here?”<br/>
“Yes Seonghwa, I’m sorry I accidentally scared Jongho! I didn’t know he would react like that!”<br/>
“Oh thank god. Don’t scare the poor boy so bad!”<br/>
“Yes, I’m sorry. Let everyone know we are okay.”<br/>
He closed the door walking back to the closet to see Jongho breathing heavily sitting on the floor. The boy was almost in a ball as tears ran down his cheeks fast and hard. The poor boy couldn’t hold it back as much as he wanted to, he sobbed. Yeosang rushed over.<br/>
“Baby, baby, it’s me. Can I touch you?”<br/>
Jongho nodded turning slightly as he fell into Yeosang’s arms crying into the boy's chest.<br/>
“I’m so sorry baby I didn’t mean to scare you so bad. This is my fault, gosh I’m such an idiot.”<br/>
“I-it’s not your fault.”<br/>
He gripped Yeosang’s shirt as he cried.<br/>
“Baby let’s get you in bed okay? That’ll make you feel better right baby?”<br/>
Jongho nodded as he stood with his legs shaking. Yeosang helped guide him to the bed. He laid down curling into himself and Yeosang helped pull his shoes off. He felt the bed dip and Yeosang crawled in holding the younger boy while he sobbed.<br/>
*********************FEEL FREE TO SKIP******************<br/>
“Baby talk to me, what’s going on?”<br/>
“I-I you won’t believe me. No one will.”<br/>
He sobbed harder holding the boys shirt tight.<br/>
“Hey! Don’t assume baby, talk to me. I’m on your side always.”<br/>
“N-no you don’t understand. I can’t. I don’t want to l-l-lose you.”<br/>
“Baby you won’t lose me. Please sweetie. Let me help you.”<br/>
“I-I feel so disgusting Yeosang. No matter how much I scrub no matter how much I try it won’t go away I always feel it.”<br/>
“Feel what baby?”<br/>
“H-his hands. H-his lips. H-his hips. I can’t make it go away. I’m so fucking weak and useless Yeosang. He’s right I’m just a whore I should be happy that anyone wants me.”<br/>
“Hey! No! Jongho what the fuck are you talking about! You’re no where near a whore. Who said this bullshit to you? Who touched my boyfriend? I’ll fucking kill them.”<br/>
“I-it doesn’t matter it’s all true anyway isn’t it?”<br/>
“Jongho, stop that! Tell me who it is right this instant! No one talks to you like that. Who said it Jongho?”<br/>
“P-p-prince Choi.”<br/>
“W-what? Prince Choi? I need to know exactly what happened baby, can you do that?”<br/>
“I-i guess.”<br/>
Jongho sat sobbing and told Yeosang everything that happened, even lifting his shirt to show him the fingerprint bruises on his hips that had been fading, while Yeosang held him tight.<br/>
“I’m going to fucking kill him. I’m going to fucking kill him. How dare he. If he had done that to any of my servants I would have hurt him, but you’re my boyfriend. How the fuck dare he. How dare he even lay a fucking finger near my boyfriend.”<br/>
“I-i’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I was scared and I thought no one would believe me and that I would get fired and I can’t lose you!”<br/>
“No baby don’t blame yourself. Please I understand why you did what you did. You’re the strongest person I know Jongho. I love you so much baby.”<br/>
“I-i love y-you too.”<br/>
********************SAFE AGAIN********************<br/>
Yeosang held him tight placing soft kisses on the boys head.<br/>
“Listen baby, I’m going to get us pajamas from my closet, let’s change. I’ll lock the door, and we can kiss and cuddle and take a nap. How does that sound baby?”<br/>
“R-really good.”<br/>
“Okay, I’ll be right back.”<br/>
The boy walked to the closet grabbing two sets of pajamas still feeling his blood boil. How could this have happened he somewhat blamed himself, but tried not to after Jongho had told him it wasn’t his fault, but it was so hard. He knew he needed to focus on Jongho though. The boy was a wreck and Yeosang would do everything in his power to help piece the boy back together again.<br/>
“Do you want blue, or black ones Jong?”<br/>
“B-black.”<br/>
“You got it.”<br/>
He walked out passing the boy a black pair and pulled on his white pair. He padded over locking the door. He came back to Jongho laying in the cover’s staring at him. The boy did small grabby hands at Yeosang and the boy smiled big crawling into bed.<br/>
“How can I resist you when you’re so adorable baby?”<br/>
“Mhm, you can’t.”<br/>
“You’re right I really can’t.”<br/>
He held Jongho close, and kissed his hair. He knew Jongho was in the clingy mood when the boy wrapped their legs together.<br/>
“Did you miss me baby?”<br/>
“Yes. Missed you so much, missed alone time so much.”<br/>
“I did too honestly. I’m so glad we’re alone again baby.”<br/>
“Me too master.”<br/>
Jongho rested his head on his boyfriend’s chest and felt himself drifting to sleep. Yeosang watched as the boy’s eyes fluttered closed. He looked like an angel. How could anyone hurt his perfect angel? They would have to be crazy to try to lay a finger on his baby. Even if they didn’t know he was Yeosang’s baby they would have to be crazy to try to lay a finger on Jongho. He didn’t have the softest appearance with his cold stare, but when he was with Yeosang he was a sweet little gummy bear with his beautiful smile and sweet giggles. The boy always smelled of warm Americano and vanilla and his arms were the warmest, safest place on earth. He was a precious boy, but while at work he didn’t show it. He was professional and could be seen as quiet, but he worked well. He held the boy close, deciding to shake the bad thoughts off and focus on filling Jongho with so much love that he never thought about those bad thoughts again. Yeosang fell asleep gripping the boy close and breathing in the sweet scent of the boy.<br/>
Jongho woke up feeling warm. He realized he was still in Yeosang’s arms. He felt so happy waking up next to him. The room was dark, and the boy seemed to be sleeping hard. Jongho watched his chest rise and fall and leaned over snuggling back into his side. Jongho kissed his chin, jaw, and neck. The boy groaned lightly opening his eyes slowly. Jongho’s brain started to yell about how bad this was to be already so in love, but he shut them up when he leaned in and kissed the boy.<br/>
“Mhm good morning.”<br/>
“It’s not morning baby, we can go back to sleep. I just wanted to say thank you so much for today. You helped me a lot and yeah. I love you Yeosang. Like I really do.”<br/>
“Mhm you're my boyfriend Jongho of course I’m going to take care of you. I love you too baby, like I really do too.”<br/>
“I love hearing that.”<br/>
“Which part baby?”<br/>
“You’re my boyfriend. I like that part master.”<br/>
“Well it’s true. Jongho you’re my boyfriend. My boyfriend. My boyfriend.”<br/>
Jongho grabbed the boy pressing their lips together. Yeosang melted into the kiss letting Jongho take control of it. Yeosang loved everything about Jongho’s lips on his. It felt perfect. Jongho pulled away stroking the boy’s cheek.<br/>
“How did I get so lucky?”<br/>
“Mhm it’s me who’s lucky Jong, you have to deal with me, I just get an amazing boyfriend.”<br/>
“But I like dealing with you, even when you’re bad.”<br/>
Yeosang rolled his eyes a bit smiling. Jongho pressed their lips together again. He pulled Yeosang on top of him kissing the boy. Yeosang supported himself by resting his hands on Jongho’s chest, and sitting on his hips. Even though Yeosang was on top Jongho was controlling everything. He bit Yeosang’s bottom lip letting his tongue slip in and quickly took dominance, and he held the boy in place by his hips. Yeosang pulled back as he pushed his ass against Jongho’s hips.<br/>
“Mhm Yeosang.”<br/>
“Yes?”<br/>
“Be good.”<br/>
“I am being good. I want you to feel good.”<br/>
Yeosang rolled his hip rubbing his ass against Jongho’s already growing erection.<br/>
“Fuck Yeosang. You always get your way don’t you.”<br/>
“I am the prince after all.”<br/>
Jongho reached up and started undoing the boy’s shirt while Yeosang did the same. Jongho let moans fall out while Yeosang pushed against him. Yeosang pushed the shirt off Jongho’s shoulders letting his hands grip the boy’s muscular arms. Yeosang was by no means tiny, he had a nice muscular frame, but Jongho definitely overpowered him and the boy loved it. Jongho rested his hands on the boy’s bare sides kissing him hard.<br/>
“Get these pants off me.”<br/>
“Yes master.”<br/>
Yeosang lifted his body while Jongho pulled his pants and boxers off. Jongho thought the boy was going to do the same, but he only pulled his pants off. Jongho watched and covered his mouth moaning while Yeosang pressed wet hungry kisses at the front of his boxers.<br/>
“Holy fuck master please.”<br/>
Yeosang mouthed at the boy's erection while he slightly squirmed. Jongho knew better than to try to take control of the situation; it would only piss Yeosang off. The boy loved being in control sometimes and Jongho could tell when not to push him. Yeosang pulled the boy’s boxers down kissing up his thighs.<br/>
“Such a tease master.”<br/>
Jongho bit his lip hard when Yeosang started sucking hickey’s on his upper thighs. Yeosang smiled hearing the boy whimper. Finally, he grabbed the boys leaking cock and kissed the head. Jongho reached only to have his hand pushed away.<br/>
“No touching.”<br/>
“Master please.”<br/>
“No Jongho. Be good.”<br/>
“Yes master.”<br/>
Yeosang took the head of the boy's cock in his mouth rolling his tongue over it watching the boy buck up. The boy decided not to tease Jongho too much and took as much of him in as he could. Jongho gripped the sheets breathing hard while the boy bobbed his head. Yeosang in every moment looked so beautiful and this wasn’t any different. The older male pushed himself down further, slightly gagging, and pulled back up breathing hard. Jongho was staring down at the boy with pleasure filled eyes when Yeosang sat up and reached over grabbing the lube.<br/>
“Let me help master.”<br/>
“No. Sit and watch.”<br/>
“Yes master.”<br/>
Jongho couldn’t keep his eyes off the boy. Yeosang was so beautiful. His lean muscular body looked so beautiful as he stretched his back out and spread his legs. God the boy was gorgeous. He ran a hand down his chest stomach. Jongho’s eyes fell with his fingertips. The boy was biting his lip while Yeosang wrapped his pretty long fingers around his own cock slowly stroking himself. Yeosang pushed a lubed finger inside himself closing his eyes while he let his other hand grip the base of his cock. Jongho watched as the boy thrust adding another finger in himself and arched his back. This was almost torture to the boy. He wished he could have his finger’s inside the boy or be the one stroking his cock. Yeosang gasped as he continued to thrust his fingers inside himself. He moaned out that he had hit his prostate and Jongho just laid there with his cock leaking on himself<br/>
“Master please.”<br/>
“S-shut up Jongho. No, be good. Fuck feels so good.”<br/>
Jongho whimpered as the boy added another finger and started thrusting up into his hand. Finally, he pulled his fingers out, opening his eyes and looking at Jongho the boy was staring at him with eyes full of lust. He grabbed the lube and grabbed Jongho’s cock. The boy gasped as he stroked it and made sure to lube him up well. Jongho was excited finally to get to touch the boy and to fuck him. He sat up only to be pushed back down.<br/>
“Master!”<br/>
“Jongho. I’m going to ride you. Just lay back baby.”<br/>
The boy nodded quickly as Yeosang positioned himself above the boy’s cock slowly sinking down. Yeosang moaned covering his mouth until he fully sat on the boy. As much as Yeosang had planned not to let the boy touch he felt so good when Jongho’s strong hands rested on his hips.<br/>
“You’re so big fuck.”<br/>
“Just relax baby you’re taking me so well. You’re such a good boy.”<br/>
Yeosang leaned forward kissing Jongho. He pulled back, and finally lifted off the boy. He slowly sat back down again loving the feeling of being so full of Jongho. Jongho reached forward grabbing Yeosang’s cock and stroking it. The boy started to slowly bounce while Jongho stroked him.<br/>
“Such a good boy taking my cock so well.”<br/>
Jongho helped the boy as he stroked him until Yeosang found a comfortable pace. The initial burn was gone, and he was bouncing hard on the boy. Jongho was gripping his hips as he thrust up into the boy. Yeosang was panting and using Jongho’s chest to support himself.<br/>
“Feels so good Jongho fuck feel so full.”<br/>
“Good boy. You look so beautiful right now.”<br/>
“T-thank you.”<br/>
Yeosang threw his head back feeling his orgasam bubbling up. That’s when there was a knock on the door. Yeosang stilled looking at the door hoping they would go if they thought he was asleep. Then there was another knock. He sat fully on Jongho as he turned back making sure his voice was as still as possible.<br/>
“Who is it?”<br/>
“Master, it’s Seonghwa. I know Jongho is with you.”<br/>
Yeosang stared at the boy, his eyes screaming fear.<br/>
“D-do you need him?”<br/>
“If you’re not busy, yes. If so I’ll wait out here for him.”<br/>
“Okay. He’s just finishing up something for me!”<br/>
“Okay.”<br/>
Yeosang looked at Jongho and reached forward covering his mouth as he sped up bouncing fast and hard on his cock. Jongho was holding back his moans and gasps as the boy sunk himself down on his cock. Jongho grabbed the boy’s hand to warn him and Yeosang pulled off sitting between his legs and bobbing his head until Jongho came in his mouth. He swallowed as Jongho sat up pushing the boy down. Yeosang laid while Jongho took his cock in his mouth. He gripped his mouth closed as Jongho bobbed his head quickly. Jongho pushed himself down on the boys cock gagging. Yeosang tugged Jongho’s hair as he came hard in the boy’s throat. Jongho swallowed wiping the forming tears from his eyes. The pair tried to fix their breathing before they got up. Yeosang tried to rush as quietly as possible to grab Jongho’s uniform while Jongho pulled his boxers on. Yeosang tossed him his uniform as he redressed in his pajamas. He grabbed Jongho and fixed his hair while Jongho did the same. Jongho smiled at the boy and kissed him even with Yeosang pushing on his chest. Jongho walked to the door with Yeosang trailing behind him and Jongho unlocked the door opening it seeing Seonghwa standing out there.<br/>
“Sorry, he’s done now.”<br/>
“Alright. Thank you master. Come on Jongho.”<br/>
Jongho bowed slightly and turned following Seonghwa. Yeosang’s heart was beating out of his chest as he closed the door. He turned back and saw Jongho’s, well his, pajamas laying on the floor. Shit. He just hoped Seonghwa hadn’t seen them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well then. The pair almost got caught....I always like to hear your thoughts! I actually was replying to comments earlier. If you want to know how far ahead I am today is the 15th (friday) and its 6pm when I am saving this as a draft :) So idk what day it'll be when I post it, but I hope you had a good weekend and a good week!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Do you love him?”<br/>“Yes.”<br/>“Does he love you?”<br/>“Yes.”<br/>“So, you’ve admitted you love each other?”<br/>“Yes.”<br/></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The air felt heavy as the pair walked. Jongho was somehow glad no one else was up.<br/>
“So? How long?”<br/>
“What?”<br/>
“How long have you and Yeosang been fucking?”<br/>
Jongho froze, turning to look at Seonghwa.<br/>
“W-we don’t”<br/>
“You don’t?”<br/>
“No.”<br/>
“You haven’t had sex?”<br/>
“No.”<br/>
“Hm. Okay.”<br/>
Jongho walked silently next to Seonghwa gripping his hands tight.<br/>
“You know you could get fired? Or worse banished or killed?”<br/>
“N-no reason for me to.”<br/>
“No reason except you two having sex.”<br/>
“W-we aren’t. I already told you.”<br/>
“Jongho, I’m not an idiot. You reek of sex, your shirt is messed up, there was an extra set of pajamas thrown on the ground, and Yeosang looked like he had just gotten laid and so do you.”<br/>
“W-what?”<br/>
“Don’t play dumb. I’m not turning you in or anything, but you need to be careful. Have you even thought about the long run of this little relationship? How long Jongho? When was the first time?”<br/>
“S-seonghwa.”<br/>
“Answer me honestly or I will have to turn you in.”<br/>
“First time we did anything together was my first day.”<br/>
Seonghwa looked over at him shocked.<br/>
“I-I didn’t de-pit any cherries. He asked me to give him a blow job. It just kind of escalated. I tried to keep it professional, but he was persistent and very attractive. The first time we had sex was weeks later when he asked me to work under him. I-i have thought of the long run, but I don’t know.”<br/>
“Jongho, you have to stop this. It’s been a long time since this began. Are you together?”<br/>
“Y-yes.”<br/>
“Fuck Jongho. You are going to get hurt so bad. He’s the prince.”<br/>
“I-i know. I-i don’t know what’s wrong with me. I knew it was wrong, but I couldn’t stop him. I kept giving in even when my mind said no.”<br/>
“Have you done anything while on the job or just after work?”<br/>
“O-on the job.”<br/>
“Fuck Jongho. This is really really bad. I support and love you, but this is so beyond bad. You need to stop this now.”<br/>
“I-I”<br/>
“Do you love him?”<br/>
“Yes.”<br/>
“Does he love you?”<br/>
“Yes.”<br/>
“So, you’ve admitted you love each other?”<br/>
“Yes.”<br/>
“God Jongho I wish I could help you, but there’s nothing I can do, but tell you to break up and forget this all happened.”<br/>
“H-how could I forget?”<br/>
“That’s the issue you can’t.”<br/>
“I want you to work with the main staff tomorrow.”<br/>
“B-but.”<br/>
“No buts.”<br/>
“Yes Seonghwa.”<br/>
“Good, now go to bed. I’ll tell Yeosang in the morning.”<br/>
Jongho walked to his room shaking. Seonghwa had taken him to get his wrist checked that was luckily doing much better, but now he’s going to be separated from Yeosang tomorrow for the whole day. It wasn’t uncommon for him to help with other tasks and servants during the day, but he was never away from the boy all day. He walked in his bedroom seeing his roommates sleeping and laid in bed after changing. He wanted to punch the air or scream, but he knew he couldn’t. He turned over letting his thoughts take over. Morning came fast and Jongho was exhausted. He had maybe gotten three hours of sleep at most and wanted to just roll over and sleep again, but he couldn't because he had work. He pulled his outfit on and went to sign in and get a task from Seonghwa.<br/>
“Hi Jongho. I want you with group C, you’ll be helping clean the main living room today.”<br/>
“T-that’s not in the right wing.”<br/>
“That’s okay Jongho. We have servants from both wings to help clean the main rooms, so you’ll be closer to the left wing today.”<br/>
“Yes sir.”<br/>
He walked down the hall knowing exactly where to go. He made it there and collected some items to help start cleaning.<br/>
Once all the tasks were handed out Seonghwa traveled to Yeosang’s room. He opened the door and closed it walking over.<br/>
“Good morning Master.”<br/>
The boy turned slightly, blinking his eyes open.<br/>
“Where’s Jongho?”<br/>
“He’ll be working in the main room today.”<br/>
“Why? He’s my servant. I may need him.”<br/>
The boy sat up rubbing his eyes.<br/>
“He needs to be separated from you.”<br/>
“Why? Did he ask?”<br/>
“No he didn’t ask master.”<br/>
“Then why? What the hell did my dad ask this? He’s out of his mind.”<br/>
“No master I did this.”<br/>
“What the fuck Seonghwa.”<br/>
“I know you two are in a relationship.”<br/>
Yeosang looked at the boy.<br/>
“Where did you get that idea from?”<br/>
“Jongho.”<br/>
“What?”<br/>
“Yeah Jongho told me. Told me how you two are dating, in love, having sex.”<br/>
“W-why would he do that?”<br/>
“Because I asked him.”<br/>
The boy threw himself back.<br/>
“What the fuck!”<br/>
“What’s wrong master? Is it untrue?”<br/>
“Shut up Seonghwa, you know it’s true. I don’t know how the hell you got it out of Jongho though.”<br/>
“Master, it's dangerous for him. He could be fired or banished or killed.”<br/>
“Oh my god Seonghwa we haven’t banished or killed anyone like that in hundreds of years. He won’t die.”<br/>
“Yes, but if he loses this job he will die.”<br/>
Yeosang knew Seonghwa was telling the truth, but he hated him for it.<br/>
“I think you two need to think about your actions okay? He’ll be back to you tomorrow, but I think you two should break up.”<br/>
“I tried to let him go Seonghwa. I tried to after we said I love you, but I was weak. I was so fucking weak for him Seonghwa. He’s perfect in every way. Do you know how much we have gone through? He’s cared for me when no one else has and I’ve cared for him. Everything he does is perfect Seonghwa. What the hell am I supposed to do when the only place I feel truly loved is in his arms? You want me to just let that go. Let someone else take him away from me? I'm scared that I can’t let that happen. I don’t want anyone else to have him. He’s mine. I’m so scared of love, but I’m so in love with him Seonghwa it isn’t even funny. He’s mine and no one else can have him. No one.”<br/>
“Then you need to make sure you never get caught.”<br/>
The boys nodded as he pulled his blanket over his head.<br/>
“Fuck.”<br/>
“I have to go now master. I just wanted to wake and inform you.”<br/>
“Okay.”<br/>
He heard the door class when he sat up looking at the side of his bed that Jongho slept on yesterday. He missed the boy. If Seonghwa didn’t come long they could have woken up in each other’s arms and shared a nice morning cuddle, but now he’s just upset. Yeosang hadn’t seen the boy all day and was pouting in bed. When he heard a knock on his door. He hopped up rushing to the door. He quickly opened it seeing a male servant. The smile fell from his face.<br/>
“Yes?”<br/>
“A letter for you.”<br/>
He took the letter closing the door. This was exactly opposite of what he wanted right now. He sat down opening it and read it.<br/>
Jongho finally finished for the day, and felt tired. The main rooms require much more work than smaller rooms, and they have upkeep that he hadn’t done before. Since guests could show up anytime they would be escorted to the main living room to wait so, everything had to be perfect. Jongho signed out before taking a quick shower and going to bed. He felt so exhausted. He’s never had to climb a ladder to clean before, but today he did. Jongho woke up to shaking. He opened his eyes and saw Wooyoung shaking him.<br/>
“W-what’s going on?”<br/>
“You forgot to set your alarm, it's time for work.”<br/>
“Oh god.”<br/>
The boy sat up checking the time and stumbling up. He quickly changed and signed in. He walked calmly to Yeosang’s room. He closed the door behind him and walked to wake up the boy noticing the bed empty. Maybe Yeosang had gotten up early.<br/>
“Master? Master?”<br/>
He walked around the room and realized, it was empty. He walked out walking down the hallway quickly to find Yeosang. He ran into Seonghwa who stopped him.<br/>
“Yeosang is unexpectedly busy today and will be leaving for a trip in the morning. He requested his things packed.”<br/>
“How long will he be gone?”<br/>
“Maybe two months? He’ll be back after his honeymoon.”<br/>
“H-his what?”<br/>
“His honeymoon Jongho. Now please go pack his things.”<br/>
The boy felt like fainting. Everything was too much at once. Honeymoon. Yeosang was getting married. He was really getting married. He was leaving Jongho. The boy shut the door to Yeosang’s room and fell to his knees breathing hard. He almost felt like he was having a heart attack as he gripped his chest trying not to cry. Everything in him at that moment shattered. Jongho truly felt like everything good in the world was gone. What was even the point without Yeosang. Jongho packed the suitcases to fit enough items. His hands were shaking so, it took him longer than he thought it would. His tears had dried hours ago, but he couldn’t stop shaking. He finished walking out and found Seonghwa.<br/>
“C-can I get off early today?”<br/>
“You don’t want to see Yeosang before he leaves?”<br/>
“No. It’ll only be harder.”<br/>
“Okay, yeah. Go sign out.”<br/>
He nodded and signed out walking to his room. Everything would be okay he just had to keep telling himself that.<br/>
The room was hot or maybe it was the people surrounding Yeosang fitting the white suit on him. It felt suffocating. Yeosang stood still until he was told he could change.<br/>
“Finally.”<br/>
He stepped down, and into a fitting room carefully taking the garment off to be altered for his wedding day. He pulled on his outfit and stepped out passing the garments to the women.<br/>
“Thank you so much.”<br/>
Yeosang looked at his father and nodded as they left and went to another store. He needed to pick jewelry to match his suit. He picked a pair of diamond earrings in the shape of stars, and a chain earring to hang. They purchased them walking out and to the car. Yeosang looked at his dad and then looked down.<br/>
“Can I change my hair?”<br/>
“No Yeosang. You need to look normal.”<br/>
“At least make it lighter for my wedding photos please dad.”<br/>
“Fine, but not blond.”<br/>
“Okay. Light brown.”<br/>
"That's fine."<br/>
Yeosang rolled his eyes as they paid and left for a special shop. This one has made crowns for the royal family since anyone can remember. Yeosang now gets to design his wedding day crown. The only true exciting part of this. Yeosang spent forever designing. Finally, they finished, and it was sent to production. He would wear a beautiful silver crown covered in diamonds. The main part would be the six large red rubies on the crown surrounded by diamond work. The crown was absolutely beautiful. He wished he could wear it for Jongho. Things were beyond fucked up, but he was getting married. He looked down at the ring on his finger and straightened his back walking with his father. Next thing he knew they were at the salon and he sat getting his hair done. He picked at his nails while the workers tried to talk to him. He didn't feel like interacting with anyone he just wanted to be far far away from it all. The entire day was spent out and Yeosang was glad to get out of the castle, but not happy for the reason why. He walked in, and a servant took his coat as he turned to his father.<br/>
“What time is our flight?”<br/>
“8AM Yeosang. Be out here at 7. We will have some of my servants help pack the cars around 6, so set your things outside your room. We won't have the servants see us off, so don't play runway Yeosang, but do look presentable you will be meeting your future husband for the first time.”<br/>
“Yes father. Goodnight.”<br/>
"Goodnight Yeosang. I'm so proud of you for stepping up and making this decision."<br/>
"If only I did."<br/>
"It must be done Yeosang."<br/>
"You're basically forcing me dad."<br/>
"I'm not. Now get some rest. Tomorrow is a huge day."<br/>
The boy turned walking to his room. He was glad to be out and busy because it kept his mind occupied, but now he was alone. It was quiet and everything was terrible. He walked in and saw his suitcases packed. He peaked in his closet and saw they had managed to get everything he needed. He sat on the bed and rested his face in his hands. Fuck. What was he going to do? He was really getting married. Everything is happening so fast. He was shaking hard and just wanted Jongho. He was safe there, he was loved, he knew that Jongho would never hurt him. He got up and hurried out of his room. Everyone was off because it was late, but he needed to see Jongho. He needed him. He ran as fast as his legs could take him for the first time in a long time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“It’s okay Yeosang. I knew one day I would have to let you go.”<br/>The boys laid facing the other, body’s tangled together. Jongho held the boy’s face kissing him softly.<br/>“I will love you forever Yeosang.”<br/></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright buckle up everyone the last chapter is here!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yeosang rushed down the halls cursing that he didn’t know which hall or room Jongho stayed in. He saw a tall boy walking, and he went up to him.<br/>
“You.”<br/>
“Oh yes master?”<br/>
“Do you know what room Jongho stays in?”<br/>
“Choi Jongho right?”<br/>
“Yes.”<br/>
“Yeah. I can take you.”<br/>
“Thank you.”<br/>
He followed the tall boy and saw him knock on a door. The door flew open and another tall boy that he recognized wrapped his arms around him.<br/>
“Yunho! You’re here!”<br/>
“Yes, I um. Min let go there’s someone else here.”<br/>
He saw the tall boy slightly pout and let go of this Yunho boy.<br/>
“The prince is looking for Jongho.”<br/>
“He’s sleeping.”<br/>
“Could you wake him for me?”<br/>
The boy, Min, nodded and walked in waving the boys in. Yeosang stepped in and saw two other boys sharing one bed holding hands. They quickly let go and pushed apart when they saw the prince. He just shot them a small smile and nod. Jongho looked so beautiful laying there. The boys watched the prince stare at Jongho and looked at each other. Mingi walked over shaking his shoulders.<br/>
“Jongho. Jongho.”<br/>
“Hm?”<br/>
“The prince is here to see you.”<br/>
“What?”<br/>
“Jongho the prince is here to see you.”<br/>
“Yeosang?”<br/>
“Yes.”<br/>
“Tell him to go away.”<br/>
Mingi looked back at Yeosang as the boy stared at Jongho.<br/>
“He must be really tired! Jongho get the hell up! The prince is here to see you! Show some respect!”<br/>
“Why is he here to see me?”<br/>
Jongho sat up back to Yeosang.<br/>
“I need you Jongho.”<br/>
“What can I do for you now that couldn’t wait til tomorrow. Oh, wait you’re gone tomorrow.”<br/>
“Jongho stop.”<br/>
“What? What am I doing? I’m only being truthful, so when’s the wedding day?”<br/>
“Jongho!”<br/>
He heard murmurs around the room of him getting married.<br/>
“Oh was it not common knowledge?”<br/>
“Jongho stop it right now! You know I had no choice.”<br/>
“Did I? Did I know that Yeosang?”<br/>
The boy stood up looking at Yeosang.<br/>
“Yes! You knew that I would have to get married one day, and it wouldn’t be my choice to.”<br/>
“Yes, but I didn’t realize one day meant today. I mean after you’ve rejected so many marriages, yet you accept this one. I guess he’s a really really good guy. I’m happy for you Yeosang.”<br/>
“Don’t be sarcastic with me. Come on. Let’s talk somewhere more private.”<br/>
“No.”<br/>
“Jongho! Come.”<br/>
“No Yeosang! I refuse.”<br/>
Yeosang walked closer grabbing the boy’s arm to pull him out only to have Jongho rip his arm away.<br/>
“Let’s go Jongho!”<br/>
“Let me go Yeosang!”<br/>
“You’re going to regret this Jongho.”<br/>
“You’re probably right. I do regret this.”<br/>
“Jongho!”<br/>
“I regret it so much right now Yeosang.”<br/>
“Don’t say that please. I don’t regret it.”<br/>
“I hate this Yeosang I hate this so much.”<br/>
“I know me too.”<br/>
Even in the room packed with people it felt like they were the only two in the whole world as they stared at each other. Yeosang pulled the boy’s arm bringing him to his arms.<br/>
“Please baby, I need you. Just one more night okay?”<br/>
“Yeosang if I do I’m scared I’ll never get over you.”<br/>
“Please I need you. I may go crazy without you knowing you’re in the same castle, but you’re not mine.”<br/>
“Yeosang.”<br/>
Yeosang grabbed the boy's face and kissed him. Everyone in the room sat in silence staring at the pair. Jongho wrapped his arms around the boy’s waist as they kissed. He pulled back looking into Yeosang’s eyes.<br/>
“Go to your room. I’ll be there in a second.”<br/>
“Okay.”<br/>
Yeosang let go of the boy, turning and seeing all the eyes on them and the other boys quickly looked away. He bowed slightly and left. Jongho sat on his bed breathing hard and gathering his thoughts.<br/>
“Holy shit Jongho. You’re dating the prince?”<br/>
“It’s complicated.”<br/>
“Well we can see that, but why didn’t you tell us you two were together?”<br/>
“I couldn’t tell anyone. The only person who knows is Seonghwa because he ca- never mind.”<br/>
“Seonghwa caught you two? Kissing?”<br/>
“Um yeah that.”<br/>
Wooyoung sat up fully looking at Jongho.<br/>
“Oh my god! He caught you having sex?”<br/>
“Shut up please! He only knocked, and he didn’t see anything!”<br/>
“That’s so embarrassing!”<br/>
“I know!! Now I have to go.”<br/>
Mingi grabbed his arm.<br/>
“Are you sure? He’s engaged now. Can you handle it?”<br/>
“I can handle one more night. I have to let him go.”<br/>
Jongho walked down the dark halls and opened Yeosang’s door. He saw the boy laying in bed and walked over. Jongho crawled in pulling the boy close.<br/>
“Who knew this would be our last night together.”<br/>
“Jongho please.”<br/>
“I know I’m sorry. Why Yeosang?”<br/>
“My dad and I had an agreement before I even met you. I would marry by 20. My birthday is coming up. It has to be a prince or princess. It has to benefit the country in some way. Well father sent me a list of people and I had no choice. He set it up with the king of Italy. I will be marrying his son. It will combine our powers and be really good for both of us. I don’t want to Jongho, but my birthday is soon and I have to marry by then, so I accepted.”<br/>
“It’s okay Yeosang. I knew one day I would have to let you go.”<br/>
The boys laid facing the other, body’s tangled together. Jongho held the boy’s face kissing him softly.<br/>
“I will love you forever Yeosang.”<br/>
Yeosang stared at Jongho tearing up.<br/>
“God Jongho, I love you so much I can’t picture life without you. I love you.”<br/>
“It’s okay Yeosang I promised you I’ll never leave you and I won’t even when you’re married I’ll be here.”<br/>
Jongho pulled the boy close while he cried into Jongho’s chest. The younger tried to keep calm, but felt tears roll down his own cheeks.<br/>
“Jongho I don’t want to. I don’t want to leave you. I love you so much. I’ve been so scared of loving you, but I love you and I don’t want anyone else to have you.”<br/>
“I don’t want you to either, but I know you have to. It’s okay Yeosang don’t worry about that. No one else will ever have me. I’ll always be here waiting for you. I can never love anyone the way I’ve loved you.”<br/>
Yeosang cried harder holding Jongho close.<br/>
"You can't do that for me Jongho."<br/>
"Then it won't be for you, but for me."<br/>
"That makes no sense Jongho! You deserve someone better than me. Someone who can love you openly. Someone who treats you better than I ever did."<br/>
"I don't want that Yeosang. I want you. You treated me better than anyone."<br/>
"I treated you terrible Jongho. Find someone better."<br/>
"No Yeosang. I will love you with my last breath and that's final."<br/>
"Jongho."<br/>
"No baby stop."<br/>
Yeosang cried hard gripping Jongho's shirt tight.<br/>
“I hate this so much. I don’t even know the man. What if he can’t speak Korean?”<br/>
“Yeosang can you speak Italian?”<br/>
“Surprisingly yes.”<br/>
“It’ll be okay baby, I’m sure he’s lovely, and you’ll fall in love with him.”<br/>
“But Jongho I don’t want to love anyone but you.”<br/>
“Baby it’s okay to fall out of love with me and to fall in love with your husband. I promise you no matter what I’ll be here for you and if it doesn't work then I'll be waiting for you.”<br/>
“Jongho.”<br/>
Yeosang looked up at the boy and noticed the tears rolling down his cheeks and kissed him. It felt like saying goodbye to your soulmate. Jongho would miss how Yeosang tasted like mint and cinnamon. Jongho would miss how the boy grazed his bottom lip even when not wanting to push his tongue in. Would miss how the boy would explore his mouth like he loved every bit of it. He would miss how every time they kissed Yeosang would touch him in some way to show how present he was. Yeosang would miss the boy's americano kisses. Would miss Jongho's grip. Would miss his teasing tongue that would slip in when he least expected it. Would miss Jongho nibbling his bottom lip. They both would miss every thing. Both boy's chest ached so badly as they kissed the other. Yeosang rest his head on Jongho's chest looking up at him.<br/>
"I don't know if anyone's ever told you this, but you're like a gummy bear."<br/>
"What?"<br/>
"Well I dunno you have such a cute gummy smile and you're strong and don't laugh at me Jongho!"<br/>
"No it's cute sorry I'll stop!"<br/>
Yeosang reached out and laced their finger's together.<br/>
"Can we take a walk in the garden?"<br/>
"Yes Yeosang. We can do anything you want."<br/>
"So we can run away?"<br/>
"You know I wish we could."<br/>
"We could though Jongho."<br/>
"You're the prince Yeosang. No we couldn't. If they ever caught us we'd be dead."<br/>
"I hate that you're right. Fine a walk in the garden."<br/>
Yeosang pulled his slippers on and passed Jongho a pair as they walked outside through the beautiful flowered garden. Jongho realized that the pair didn't often come to this side of the garden. He walked loving the feeling of the night air. Yeosang held the boy's hand as they walked. There was a nice opening where Yeosang stopped looking at Jongho.<br/>
"I always thought I would get married here. I dreamed of setting up chairs and having all my family around to see me marry the man I love. Then we would clear it all out and have our first dance in the grass surrounded by flowers, little garden lights, and the people who truly mattered. I like to think of that. I always knew it could never happen, but you know it's nice to dream about things like that. Something more normal than all of this. A flower crown instead of a diamond crown. Breathable outfits instead of fitted suits. I don't know it's silly, but I always thought it would just be better than the traditional wedding."<br/>
"That sounds beautiful baby. I wish that you could have that instead of something you don't really want."<br/>
Jongho walked picking a beautiful Kerria japonica and placed it behind the boy's ear smiling. Yeosang blushed a bit smiling up at Jongho. The younger boy leaned down pressing a soft kiss to Yeosang's lips.<br/>
"You look so beautiful Yeosang. Your pretty light brown hair, the yellow flower, your white pajamas. You really are the most stunning creature to ever grace this earth and I was lucky enough to call you mine even for a short moment."<br/>
Yeosang stared at the boy with tears brimming his eyes that he quickly blinked away grabbing the boy's hand and pulling him to stand next to him.<br/>
"And do you, Jongho, take this man to be your lawfully wedded Husband?"<br/>
"I do. And do you, Yeosang, take this man to be your lawfully wedded Husband?"<br/>
"I do. Now you may kiss your bride well groom."<br/>
Jongho grabbed the boy by his waist pulling him close and pressing a kiss on his lips. Yeosang smiled kissing back and wrapping his arms around the boy's shoulders. They pulled away and Yeosang pulled the boy to the middle of the grass.<br/>
"Dance with me?"<br/>
"Sounds amazing baby."<br/>
"Everyone make room for the first dance of Mr. Choi Jongho and Mr. Choi Yeosang."<br/>
Yeosang smiled and let out a giggle. Jongho held Yeosang close by his waist as the pair slowly danced. Yeosang laid his head on Jongho's shoulder looking at the boy.<br/>
"You make me the happiest I've ever been Jongho."<br/>
"I feel the same Yeosang. I've never had a family and nobody wanted me. I always felt like no one would ever want me. You proved me wrong Yeosang. Thank you for that. I love you."<br/>
"I love you too Jongho more than I will ever love anyone else."<br/>
The pair swayed in the cool night air until Yeosang yawned on his shoulder.<br/>
"We should go in now and get some rest you need to get up early for your flight."<br/>
"I guess you're right"<br/>
Yeosang placed his hand back in the boys walking. Jongho laced their fingers together kissing the boy's hand. They arrived at Yeosang's room and Jongho smiled letting go before Yeosang grabbed his arm.<br/>
"Please Jong sleep in my bed. Just one more night okay?"<br/>
"Okay."<br/>
Yeosang held the boy's hand leading him to his bedroom. He locked the door setting his alarm and crawled into bed pulling Jongho in. He cuddled to the boy's chest knowing this was the last time he would get to feel this. Jongho was so sad because he truly could picture waking up on early Sunday mornings cuddling up to the boy, while the sun tries to burst through the blinds. In another world he could picture americano dates and holding hands down busy streets. In another world he could be Yeosang's and Yeosang could be his, but this wasn't that world. The next morning came too quickly. Yeosang and Jongho sat up and Yeosang leaned over pressing one true last kiss to Jongho's lips. Before he walked out of his room to go to the car he turned and grabbed Jongho hugging him.<br/>
"Goodbye my love. Please don't let me hold you back from finding new love. I'll always be in your heart and you'll always be in mine, but I want you to be happy."<br/>
With that Yeosang was gone and on a plane and Jongho was at the castle. That’s how life was meant to be though. Not everything ends in true love. Not everyone gets to be happy. Jongho knew he could never stop loving Yeosang even when he walked back through those doors married with a new man at his side that wasn’t Jongho. The world was cruel, but in his heart that wedding in the garden was enough for him. His soul was bound to Yeosang's even if the other boy long forgets the wedding in the garden and falls madly in love with the prince he's marrying. Jongho will always belong to him. Jongho touched his lips and whispered.<br/>
"I love you master. Thank you for loving me."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, that's it. I can't believe this story is already over. I love this story and these characters so much. Now you may be asking why is this in a series.....I couldn't help myself and wrote more. This is where the story ends, but it does pick back up. If you are unsatisfied with this ending please do go read chapter one of the next edition in this series: Nothings Changed (I am posting it right after I post this). It picks up where this story left off, but you don't have to. This story can be what you make it and if this end is what you see fit for the pair then by all means finish here, but if you are like me and really wanted more to their story and cried thinking is this really the end? Then this next story is for you. Thank you for all the support on this story, the amazing readers have made this story so much better than anything I could have ever hoped for.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed! Suggestions are always welcome and If you enjoyed please do leave a comment or kudos it helps a lot to see how people like my works to make me want to write more! Also suggestions are always always welcome as I am just a college student who writes for fun! I also can never make my mind up about things, so I love exploring many pathways! Feel free to follow me on twitter I talk about my stories over on @WhoreEdition</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>